What's a Movie?
by Bookluver1999
Summary: What happens when all the villagers of Arendelle, Hans and his brothers, the two princesses and all the visiting dignitaries are flashed into a mysterious room a day before the coronation and told they are going to watch a movie about the future? Read and find out. Anna/Kristoff and Elsa/OC(one of Hans' brothers, not all of them).
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Anna sighed as she hopped into bed. She was practically bursting with excitement. Coronation day was tomorrow! The gates would be opened! The only down side to all this excitement was that she was going to find it very hard to get to sleep this evening and that meant she will probably be quite tired the next morning.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Anna found herself in a very large room. There were lots of chairs and couches where she saw many other people sitting and looking just as confused as her. She was seated on a couch and she gasped audibly when she realized that Elsa was sitting next to her looking increasingly nervous. A large blond man was sitting in a chair close by with a reindeer sitting at his feet much like a dog would.

A group of thirteen, well-dressed men were lounging in a group not too far away. In another group there were a set of important looking dignitaries and behind them was a large crowd of villagers (all the villagers as a matter of fact) sitting together further back.

In front of everyone was a huge rectangular box-like thing. Anna thought the side facing them seemed to be made out of glass and was surrounded by a black frame. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"This is an outrage! I demand to know what is happening at once!" One of the dignitaries had jumped to his feet and started yelling. He was a short old man who seemed to be quite grouchy.

Suddenly, there was another bright flash of light and a young teenage girl appeared in front of them. "Please sit down and I will explain," she replied with ease. The man reluctantly took a seat with an expression that resembled a spoilt child just denied a pony. "I have brought you all here to watch something called a movie. A movie is like moving pictures with sound that tell a story. This movie is about something that is going to happen tomorrow."

"So, we are watching something about the future?" Elsa asked wearily. Anna stared at her in shock, suddenly remembering she was there. It had been so long since she had heard her sisters voice.

"Well most of it is from the future but some of it is about the past," the strange girl replied. "You'll see when you watch it. Now, I'm going to start it now."

She disappeared and the glass box-thing lit up while music started playing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**[ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a frozen lake.] **

**ICE HARVESTERS (singing): **

**Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining**

**[The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water.]**

**ICE HARVESTERS (singing): **

**Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart**

**ICE HARVESTERS (chanting): Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**[A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF, and his reindeer calf, SVEN, share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men.]**

The man and the reindeer stare in shock when they see their young selves appear on the glass and Anna didn't find it too hard to make the connection between the man in the chair and the young boy on the glass.

**ICE HARVESTERS (chanting): Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**[Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.]**

**ICE HARVESTERS (singing): **

**Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold  
Ice has a magic can't be controlled**

**[A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They fight it back.]**

**ICE HARVESTERS (singing): **

**Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men**

**[Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows.]**

**ICE HARVESTERS (singing): **

**Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining**

**[The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.]**

**ICE HARVESTERS (singing): **

**This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining  
Cut through the heart, cold and clear**

**[In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single block of ice out of the water.]**

Anna couldn't help but think how adorable the little boy and his reindeer were as they struggled with the massive weight.

**ICE HARVESTERS (singing): **

**Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart**

**[The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it pulls away. Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a dinky little sled then head off.]**

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**[There is a humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord.]**

**INT. CASTLE, NURSERY — NIGHT**

**[ELSA sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA pops up beside her.]**

**YOUNG ANNA: Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.**

Anna recognized herself and couldn't fight the smile. That was when she and her sister had been so close. She missed that. Elsa also looked quite saddened by what she was watching.

**[Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.]**

**YOUNG ANNA: Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.**

**YOUNG ELSA (grumbling): Anna, go back to sleep.**

[Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.]

**YOUNG ANNA (drama queen-ish): I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.**

Some of the castle staff smiled fondly at the sight of the young princesses.

**YOUNG ELSA: ...Go play by yourself.**

**[Elsa shoves Anna off the bed. Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids.]**

**YOUNG ANNA (mischievously): Do you want to build a snowman? **

**[Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.]**

**INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE — NIGHT**

**[Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.]**

**YOUNG ANNA: Come on, come on, come on, come on.**

Elsa suddenly pales considerably as she realizes what's about to happen.

**[Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.]**

**INT. BALLROOM — NIGHT**

**[The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.]**

**YOUNG ANNA: Do the magic! Do the magic!**

"Magic?" Some people question in confusion as Elsa tries to sink into her seat. Anna looked at her, thoroughly confused.

**[Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth.]**

"Sorcery," someone mumbled quietly in disgust.

Everyone looks on in amazement. Anna is staring at Elsa with complete unmasked shock. "I do not remember this!" She exclaims. "Why don't I remember this?"

"You will find out soon," mumbled Elsa uncomfortably.

**YOUNG ANNA: This is amazing!**

**YOUNG ELSA: Watch this!**

**[Elsa stomps her little slippered foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slides off, laughing. Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.]**

**YOUNG ELSA (goofy voice): Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Anna jumps up and hugs him.**

**YOUNG ANNA: I love you, Olaf.**

"That, I do remember," Anna murmured.

**[Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. Elsa is actually propelling them across the ice floor with her magic. The girls slide down snowbanks together! Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.]**

**YOUNG ANNA: Catch me!**

**Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.**

**YOUNG ELSA: Gotcha!**

[Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.]

**YOUNG ANNA (jumping faster): Again! Again!**

**YOUNG ELSA (struggling to keep up): Slow down! **

**[Elsa suddenly slips.]**

**YOUNG ELSA: ANNA!**

**[Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head. Anna tumbles down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.]**

**YOUNG ELSA: ANNA!**

People raise there hands to their mouths in shock and worry. Everything had seemed so sweet before but now...

**[Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of Anna's hair, where struck, turns white.]**

**YOUNG ELSA: MAMA! PAPA!**

**[The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes. The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight of the room.]**

The villagers look down in sorrow at the sight of the deceased King and Queen.

**KING: Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!**

**QUEEN (seeing Anna): Anna!**

[The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.]

**ELSA: It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna.**

Elsa became very distressed as she watched her worst memory unfold.

**QUEEN (about Anna): She's ice cold.**

**KING: ...I know where we have to go.**

**INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT**

**[The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient map.]**

* * *

**AN: Hello people who have chosen to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I'll try and update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**EXT. ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

**[Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a trail of ice behind them.]**

Kristoff suddenly gasped when he remembered what was going to happen. This was the day he met the trolls.

**EXT. FJORD MOUNTAIN FOREST — NIGHT**

**[A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the girls, leaving the wake of ice.]**

**KRISTOFF: Ice?**

**EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

**[Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice.]**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF: Faster, Sven!**

**EXT. THE VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — NIGHT**

**[Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They hide behind a rock and peek out. Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds the still unconscious Anna.]**

**KING: Please, help. My daughter!**

**[Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them. It looks as though they'll be crushed! But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then unfold, revealing bright faces.]**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF: Trolls...?**

"Trolls?" Some of the villagers question. They had heard tales of them but were unaware they were real.

**[The rock in front of Kristoff "wakes up." Meet BULDA.]**

**BULDA: Shush. I'm trying to listen.**

**[She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugs them close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.]**

**BULDA: Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

Kristoff looked fondly at the troll on the screen.

**[Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth. They call him GRAND PABBIE. He approaches arthritically, but determined. He nods respectfully to the king.]**

**GRAND PABBIE: Your Majesty. (referring to Elsa:) Born with the powers or cursed?**

**KING:Born. And they're getting stronger.**

**[Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She does. He examines her.]**

**GRAND PABBIE (about Anna): You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.**

**KING: Do what you must.**

**GRAND PABBIE: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.**

**[Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in her head.]**

"So that's why I don't remember," Anna murmured before turning to Elsa. "This is why you shut me out?! You wanted to protect me?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Anna," Elsa said sadly. "My powers...they're out of control."

**GRAND PABBIE: She will be okay.**

**YOUNG ELSA:But she won't remember I have powers?**

**KING: It's for the best.**

**PABBIE: Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow.**

**[As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes.]**

**PABBIE: There is beauty in your magic...But also great danger. **

**[The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes.]**

**PABBIE: You must learn to control it.**

**[In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Elsa.]**

**PABBIE: Fear will be your enemy.**

**[Elsa gasps and buries her face in the King's chest. The King wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively.]**

**KING: No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Over the King's words we...Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**[-The Arendelle castle gates shutting.  
-The castle shutters close.  
-Anna sits on her bed as Elsa's furniture disappears.  
-Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new room. Anna watches, confused and sad.]**

"So this is why the gates were shut!" The short dignitary jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Elsa. "To hide that monster!"

"She is not a monster!" Anna yelled back in anger. "It wasn't her fault!"

Elsa smiled slightly at Anna, she had missed her little sister greatly. Maybe she didn't have to shut her out. Maybe things could be okay.

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. CASTLE WINDOW — DAY**

**[We look out on a gentle snowfall. Little Anna skips up to the window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes down the hall.]**

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY**

**[Anna knocks on Elsa's door and SINGS.]**

**YOUNG ANNA (singing):**

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**  
**Come on lets go and play**

**[Anna peeks under the door.]**

**YOUNG ANNA (singing): **

**I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away.**

**INT. ANNA'S ROOM**

**YOUNG ANNA (singing): **

**We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!**

Elsa looked sadly at her sister. Maybe it would have been better if she had been honest with her.

**[Anna peeks through the key hole of Elsa's door.]**

**YOUNG ANNA (singing): Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**[Anna calls through the keyhole.]**

**YOUNG ANNA (singing): It doesn't have to be a snowman.**

**YOUNG ELSA (talking): Go away, Anna.**

**YOUNG ANNA (singing) (hearbroken): Okay, bye...**

Seeing a young Anna so downtrodden made Elsa regret it even more.

**BEHIND THE DOOR — DAY. **

**[Elsa sits at the window looking out, longingly. Suddenly, her icy hands freeze the windowsill.]**

**[LATER, The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.]**

**KING: The gloves will help.**

**[He pats her gloved hand.]**

**KING: See? You're good... (starting their mantra) Conceal it.**

**YOUNG ELSA: Don't feel it.**

**YOUNG ELSA & KING: Don't let it show.**

"You could have let it show." Anna mumbled.

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY. **

**[Anna, now 9, knocks on Elsa's door.]**

**ANNA (9) (singing): Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**INT. HALLWAY — DAY. **

**[Alone, Anna rides a bicycle built for two in the hall by standing on the back seat.]**

**ANNA (9) (singing):**

**Or ride our bikes around the halls**  
**I think some company is overdue**

**INT. PORTRAIT ROOM — DAY. **

**[Anna runs around the portrait room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.]**

**ANNA (9) (singing): **

**I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls.**

**[Anna lands PLOP on the cushions, then looks up at the painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc.]**

**ANNA (9) (talking): Hang in there, Joan.**

Some people smile in amusement at that.

**-INT. EMPTY LIBRARY — DAY. **

**[Looks like no one's around.]**

**ANNA (9) (singing): **

**It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,**

**[Anna is laying at the base of the grandfather clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind.]**

**ANNA (9) (singing): Just watching the hours tick by.**

**[Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum.]**

**ANNA (9) (making noises): Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock.**

**INT. ELSA'S ROOM — NIGHT. **

**[Elsa (now 12) paces as she panics. The entire wall is frozen behind her.]**

**ELSA (12) (talking): I'm scared. It's getting stronger.**

**KING: Getting upset only makes it worse.**

**[The King goes to hug her.]**

**ELSA (12): No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you.**

[He and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness.]

"See! Monster!" The same man from earlier exclaims. Anna growled at him audibly. But to Elsa's surprise it was not Anna but someone else who spoke up for her.

"It clearly isn't her fault!" One of the men from the group of thirteen defended. "Stop condemning her for things out of her control you bitter little man."

Elsa was even more surprised when she saw lots of people nodding in agreement. A small, grateful smile fell onto her face as she glanced at the man.

**INT. LIBRARY — DAY. **

**[Anna, now a teenager, slides past Elsa's room without stopping.]**

**INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS — DAY. **

**[Anna runs into the room and throws herself into her parents' arms.]**

**TEEN ANNA (talking): See you in two weeks.**

**-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. **

**[Elsa curtsies in front of her parents, formally, not touching them.]**

**TEEN ELSA: Do you have to go?**

**KING: You'll be fine, Elsa.**

**-EXT. DOCKS — DAY. **

**[The King and Queen leave on a ship.]**

**-EXT. ROUGH SEAS — NIGHT. **

**[Lightning flashes. The sea rages in a storm. The King and Queen's ship is lost in the waves.]**

Everyone bowed their heads in sorrow and a single tear slipped down Elsa's cheek. Anna sniffed sadly and Elsa desperately wanted to put an arm around her in comfort but she couldn't risk hurting Anna again.

**-INT. CASTLE — DAY. **

**[A portrait of the King and Queen is covered in mourning cloth.]**

**-EXT. CEMETERY — DAY. **

**[Anna looks small, standing before her people, beside burial stones.]**

**-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR. **

**[Anna, still in her mourning clothes, approaches and knocks.]**

**ANNA (singing): Elsa? **

**Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in**

**[Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.]**

Elsa felt so guilty. She should have been there for Anna. She looked at said girl sadly.

**ANNA (singing): **

**We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?**

**(weak, internal): Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. **

**[Elsa is sitting in the exact same pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang in the air, suspended by grief.]**

**FADE OUT.**

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! I hope you liked that. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Review replies:**

**marvelousgameofdisneythrones: Yeah, I'm planning to keep going for a bit after they've finished the movie. Obviously everything in it won't occur because they all know about her powers. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessSnowflake: Thank you for your review! :)**

**Kuronique Misaki: Thanks! :) I'm glad you like it! **

**PrincessWilla101: Of course! Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**THREE YEARS LATER: EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — MORNING**

**[A new dawn rises over the fjords. Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out.]**

**DOCK MASTER: Welcome to Arendelle!**

**[A BOY tries to get away as his MOTHER tries to stuff him in his bunad jacket.]**

**BOY: Why do I have to wear this?**

**MOTHER: Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!**

**BOY: That's not my fault.**

Everyone laughs despite the previously tense atmosphere. The boy in question wonders what it is he said that everyone is finding so funny while the mother looks at her boy fondly.

**[They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester chatting with his reindeer. They are Kristoff and Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and nuzzles Kristoff's chest.]**

**KRISTOFF: What do you want, Sven?**

**[Kristoff leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can.]**

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN): Give me a snack.**

**KRISTOFF: What's the magic word?**

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN): Please!**

**[Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing.]**

**KRISTOFF: Hey, hey, hey! Share!**

**[Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself, not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.]**

Anna looks absolutely disgusted at the sight along with many of the other people in the room.

**[We move on to PERSI and AGGIE, a super-excited couple who rush towards the castle.]**

**PERSI: I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!**

**AGGIE: And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!**

**[They pass a tiny but menacing DUKE, who wears taps on his shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two THUG guards follow close behind him.]**

**DUKE: Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. (catching himself)...Did I just say that out loud?**

Elsa and Anna scowled at the Duke, who happened to be the man who had kept calling her a monster. "I think it's safe to say that Arendelle will be cutting off trade with him." Elsa whispers to Anna, who snorts in agreement.

**[There is a bridge going towards the castle gates, an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary are walking along it.]**

**IRISHMAN: Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely.**

**SPANISH DIGNITARY: I bet they are beautiful.**

Both princesses blush slightly, Anna much more so than Elsa.

**CUT TO: INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM — DAY**

**[Anna, 18, snores. Drools. KNOCK. KNOCK.]**

**KAI: Princess Anna...?**

**[Anna sits up. She's got major bedhead. She coughs. Snorts. Pulls a hair from her mouth.]**

Anna is hugely embarrassed at the sight of herself in the morning but when she hears her sister giggle beside her she all but forgets about it. She hadn't hear her sister laugh in so long and suddenly it didn't matter that the entire village and more were seeing her with a notorious case of bed-head. Soon she was giggling along with her sister.

**ANNA: ...Huh? Yeah?**

**KAI: Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-**

**ANNA: No, you didn't. I've been up for hours.**

Elsa laughs harder at the obvious lie and Kai, the servant, shakes his head fondly at the princess. It was like that almost every morning.

**[She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head drops, startling her awake.]**

**ANNA: Who is it?**

**KAI: It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready.**

Soon everyone is laughing but Anna is too happy to see Elsa so cheerful to be embarrassed anymore.

**ANNA: Ready for what?**

**KAI: Your sister's coronation, ma'am.**

**ANNA: My sister's cor-neration...**

**[One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. She bolts, wide awake in excitement.]**

**ANNA: Coronation Day! Ha ha!**

**EXT. CASTLE HALL — DAY**

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**[Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she can't help but SING.]**

"How do you get yourself looking so perfect so quickly?" One of the villagers asked in shock.

"Practice?" Anna says uncertainly with a shrug.

**ANNA (singing):**

The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?

**[Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.]**

**ANNA (singing):**

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

**[She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Breaks it. Hides the evidence.]**

A few laugh at Anna's goof up.

**ANNA (singing):**

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But why, am I so ready for this change!

**[Anna comes to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving.]**

"Anna, that's dangerous! What have I told you about doing that?!" Gerda scolded her.

"Sorry, Gerda." Anna said while cowering slightly, much to the amusement of Elsa and Kai.

**ANNA (singing):**

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

**[Anna walks through the garden and follows a family of geese.]**

**ANNA (singing):**

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

**Anna (speaking): I can't wait to meet everyone... (GASP) What if I meet THE ONE?**

**[Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous.]**

**ANNA (singing):**

Tonight imagine me gowned and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace

Anna is very embarrassed as more people find her antics amusing but she soon realizes that people are probably going to be seeing a lot of her silliness in this 'movie' and tries to ignore it.

**[She notices the bust of a man across the room.]**

**ANNA (singing) (google-eyed):**

**I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
(mouth full of chocolate): I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face**

Elsa giggles at their shared love of chocolate.

**[She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around.]**

**ANNA (singing):**

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far

**[The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake.] **

There is more laughter at Anna's goof up however, this time Anna joins in good naturally.

**[Anna bursts into the portrait room, bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings.]**

**ANNA (singing):**

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

**INT. LIBRARY. **

**[ELSA, now a very poised 21, watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive.]**

**ELSA (singing): **

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be**

**[Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.]**

The good mood suddenly dulls as the room thickens with tension once more at the reminder of the soon-to-be-queen's inner turmoil.

Elsa sighs sadly at herself. Hopefully now things can be different for her...for Anna.

**ELSA (singing): **

**Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know**

'Well everyone knows now.' Elsa thought dryly.

**[The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.]**

**ELSA (singing): But it's only for today.**

**[We cut between Anna's excitement and Elsa's nerves.]**

**ANNA (singing): It's only for today!**

**ELSA (singing): It's agony to wait**

**ANNA (singing): It's agony to wait!**

**ELSA (singing): Tell the guards to open up the gate.**

**ANNA (singing): The gate!**

**[Finally, the gates are open! Anna moves through the crowd, admiring the people around her.]**

Anna looks on in wonderment when she sees the rest of the city for the first time. It's even more beautiful than she imagined.

**ANNA (singing): For the first time in forever,**

**[Cut to Elsa] ELSA (singing): Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**[Cut to Anna] ANNA (singing): I'm getting what I'm dreaming of**

**[Cut to Elsa] ELSA (singing): Be the good girl you always have to be**

**[Cut to Anna] ANNA (singing): A chance to change my lonely world**

**[Cut to Elsa] ELSA (singing): Conceal**

**[Cut to Anna] ANNA (singing): A chance to find true love**

**[Cut to Elsa] ELSA (singing): Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**[Cut to Anna hurrying over the bridge and into the village square.]**

**ANNA (singing):**

I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

**[Anna SLAMS right into the breast of a HORSE! She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.]**

**ANNA (talking) (frustrated): Hey!**

**HANS: I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?**

**[The rider, HANS, is handsome and regal.]**

Anna's eyes widen. She's actually meeting a boy!

The group of thirteen men recognize the man on screen as the youngest of them, Hans. 'What is Hans doing there?' Thought the second youngest, Erik. He also happened to be the one who defended Elsa earlier. He was worried as Hans had always been the black sheep of the family and liked to cause trouble.

**ANNA (gentler): Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay.**

**HANS: Are you sure?**

**ANNA: Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay.**

[He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat.]

**ANNA: I'm great, actually.**

**HANS: Oh, thank goodness.**

**[He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. He helps her to her feet.]**

Hans had been sailing to Arendelle before he was flashed here so seeing himself there wasn't a huge surprise. He was happy he seemed to have caught the attention of the princess. Maybe getting his own place will be easier than he thought. A sinister smile ghosted his face but he quickly wiped it off when he caught the suspicious look his brother was giving him. Erik had always been such a goodie goodie. He of all people should understand but he didn't, and that frustrated Hans.

**HANS (bowing): Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.**

**ANNA (curtseying): Princess Anna of Arendelle.**

**HANS: Princess...? My Lady.**

**[He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna.]**

Elsa frowns slightly at how close the two are. She couldn't help but worry for Anna. She just doesn't want her to get hurt.

**ANNA: Hi...again.**

**[The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.]**

**HANS: Oh boy.**

**ANNA: Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?**

Anna's face goes entirely red. So much for not getting embarrassed anymore...

**[Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.]**

**HANS: I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after.**

**ANNA: No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know...(patting the horse) Hello. (to Hans) But, lucky you, it's-it's just me.**

Anna grimaced at the look Elsa had thrown her and shrugged apologetically.

**HANS: Just you?**

**[Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells RING. She doesn't notice at first.]**

**ANNA: ...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go.**

[She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave.]

**ANNA: Bye!**

**[As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.]**

**HANS: Oh no.**

**[The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air.]**

All twelve of Hans' brothers burst out laughing when they see Hans fall in the water. Elsa attempts to stifle a giggle and others also chuckle quietly.

**CUT TO: INT. CHURCH CHAPEL — DAY**

**[Elsa stands at the alter. Anna stands off to one side. She peeks out to the audience. Hans waves at her from the pews. He's changed his clothes. The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them.]**

**BISHOP (a whisper): Your Majesty, the gloves.**

**[Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people.]**

**BISHOP (formal, in Old Norse): Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL- gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U- thear...**

**[The scepter and orb start to freeze over.]**

"Oh no." Elsa mutters.

**BISHOP: ...Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**CROWD: Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**[Just in time, Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on.]**

Elsa sighs in relief.

* * *

**AN: Hi readers! I'll update again on Friday evening (New Zealand time).**

**Review Replies:**

**Frozen (Guest): Thanks! Don't worry, I won't stop!**

**Hailstrom: I do enjoy writing it, thank you! :)**

**nabilahswift: Thanks for reviewing!**

**PuzzlingGamer: I will! Thanks for the review!**

**Sonicthehedgewolf: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessWilla101: Thanks you for your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CUT TO: INT. GREAT HALL — NIGHT**

**[Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests dance. Eat. Laugh. TRUMPETS SOUND.]**

**KAI (announcing): Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**[Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stands under a formal awning.]**

**KAI: Princess Anna of Arendelle!**

**[Anna runs into the room, waves awkwardly. Kai ushers her over to stand right next to Elsa.]**

**ANNA: Here? Are you sure?**

**[She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.]**

**ELSA: ...Hi.**

**ANNA: Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi.**

**ELSA: ...You look beautiful.**

**ANNA: Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful.**

**ELSA: Thank you.**

Elsa and Anna share a smile.

**[They look out at the celebration.]**

**ELSA: So, this is what a party looks like?**

**ANNA: It's warmer than I thought.**

**ELSA: And what is that amazing smell?**

**[They both close their eyes and inhale.]**

**ANNA AND ELSA (TOGETHER): ...Chocolate.**

People who know the princesses laugh softly.

"Just like your mother." Gerda says warmly. Elsa and Anna smile sadly at the mention of their mother.

**[Their eyes pop open. They laugh. Elsa looks back out at the party. Anna looks at Elsa. She wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start. Just as she finds her way, Kai interrupts.]**

**KAI: Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown.**

"It's Weselton!" The Duke exclaims while, in an out of character moment, Elsa sniggers quietly.

**DUKE: Weselton. The Duke of Weselton. (to Elsa) Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.**

**[The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow.]**

**DUKE (whispers to himself): One, two, three. Jump.**

**[As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself.]**

Unlike on screen, Anna and Elsa have no reservations about laughing loudly along with almost everyone else.

**ELSA (to the Duke): Thank you...only I don't dance.**

**DUKE (offended): Oh...?**

**ELSA: But my sister does.**

**ANNA: What?**

Anna mock scowls at Elsa in a sisterly fashion.

**DUKE: Lucky you...**

**ANNA: Oh, I don't think-**

**[The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.]**

**DUKE: If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you.**

Elsa laughs at Anna's indignant frown.

**[Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.]**

**ELSA: Sorry.**

"You don't sound very sorry." Anna huffs quietly and Elsa mimics the shrug Anna executed a while ago.

**[OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR: The Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it.]**

**DUKE: Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK! **

**[He lands on her feet.]**

**ANNA: Ow. Ow.**

Many people laugh but the Duke doesn't seem to know what everyone is finding so funny. It was bad enough that he had to share a the room with a monster, now people were laughing at him. It's outrageous!

**DUKE: Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm? **

**[He gets in her face, suspicious.]**

**ANNA: ...No.**

**DUKE: Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing.**

**[He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks.]**

**DUKE (groove fully on): Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly.**

Now the whole room (excluding the Duke of course) is laughing at Anna's predicament.

**[MOMENTS LATER...Anna limps back to Elsa.]**

**DUKE: Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady.**

**ELSA: Well, he was sprightly.**

**ANNA (rubbing her sore feet): Especially for a man in heels.**

**ELSA: Are you okay?**

**ANNA (loving Elsa's attention): I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.**

**ELSA (sincere): Me too...**

[But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away.]

**ELSA: But it can't.**

"Maybe it can." Elsa said more to herself than anyone else. It seemed to her that people were more or less okay with her powers. Perhaps she _can_ open the gates.

**ANNA: Why not? If-**

**ELSA: It just can't.**

**[Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional.]**

"You should have told me, Elsa." Anna says.

"I was just trying to protect you..." Elsa replies.

**ANNA: Excuse me for a minute.**

**[She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly.]**

**HANS: Glad I caught you.**

**ANNA: Hans.**

**[He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.]**

Erik frowned slightly. It can't be a coincidence that Hans is trying to catch the attention of the Princess. He hoped Hans wasn't going to try anything mutinous or devious again. Erik new his brother could be very manipulative at times and after last time...

**[LATER: Anna and Hans drink and chat.]**

**ANNA: I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry.**

**[She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.] **

Erik found this even stranger. Hans usually hates clumsy people. He's never had the patience to deal with them before. Something was definitely wrong.

**DISSOLVE TO: THE CASTLE DOORS **

**[Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle.]**

**ANNA: ...Your physique helps I'm sure.**

**DISSOLVE TO: THE ROSE GARDEN... **

**[Hans notices her white streak.]**

**HANS (about her white streak): What's this?**

**ANNA: I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.**

**HANS: I like it.**

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. BALCONY — NIGHT**

**[Anna teaches Hans how to eat krumkake.]**

**ANNA: Yeah, the whole thing! You got it.**

**[They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face.]**

**ANNA: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?**

**HANS: Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years.**

Hans' brothers frowned. That had been after Hans had tried to get their father to name him next in line by accusing the eldest brother, Gustav, of treason. Gustav had obviously been found innocent so Hans had played it off as a simple mistake. Only Erik, Gustav and the fourth eldest knew he was lying and had started ignoring Hans because of his deceptive nature.

**ANNA: That's horrible.**

**HANS: It's what brothers do.**

**ANNA: ...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why.**

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa whispered to her.

"At least I know why now." Anna said back with a small smile.

**[He takes her hand. Leans in close.]**

**HANS: I would never shut you out.**

**ANNA: Okay, can I just say something crazy?**

**HANS: I love crazy.**

'Probable 'cause you _are_ crazy.' Erik thought spitefully.

**ANNA (singing):**

**All my life has been a series of doors in my face**

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa said quietly to her.

"It's okay." Anna said soothingly. She was hoping that things could be better now.

**And then suddenly I bump into you**

**HANS (talking) : I was thinking the same thing, because like. . .**

**HANS (singing):**

**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

**ANNA (singing): But with you...**

**HANS (singing): But with you**

**HANS (singing): I found my place...**

**ANNA (singing): I see your face...**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**

**[They jump to the neighboring balcony and enter a door. They come out on top of one of the castle's towers.]**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): **

**Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!**

Some of the female villages were awing, happy for their princess.

**[Cut to them sliding across an empty hallway in their socks.]**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): Love is an open door!**

**ANNA (singing): With you!**

**HANS (singing): With you!**

**ANNA (singing): With you!**

**HANS (singing): With you!**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): Love is an open door...**

**[They hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star.]**

**HANS (singing): I mean it's crazy...**

**ANNA (talking): What?**

**HANS (singing): We finish each other's-**

**ANNA (talking): Sandwiches!**

Everyone burst out laughing at the obvious miscommunication. Anna didn't seem to understand why.

**HANS (talking): That's what I was gonna say!**

Now all the villagers just looked confused.

**[They slide down the back of the roof out of sight. We next find them strutting on a bridge ledge.]**

**ANNA (singing): I've never met someone-**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): Who thinks so much like me! **

**ANNA AND HANS (talking): Jinx! Jinx again!**

**[They start imitating the mechanical figures on the clock tower.]**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): **

**Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation**

**HANS (singing): You-**

**ANNA (singing): And I-**

**HANS (singing): Were-**

**ANNA (singing): Just-**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): Meant to be!**

Elsa was enjoying seeing her sister so happy but she just got such a bad vibe from the guy on screen.

**[Anna and Hans dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.]**

**ANNA (singing): Say goodbye...**

**HANS (singing): Say goodbye...**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): **

**To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!  
Love is an open-**

**[They play hide and seek amongst the stable doors.]**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): Door! Love is an open door!**

Hans was watching all this with an almost devious smile on his face. He'd get a crown for sure. This girl was the most gullible person he had ever seen. he could make a move soon. He felt eyes in the back of his head and turned to see his brother, Erik, scowling at him. He sneered back. Erik had always beed to smart for his own good.

**[They climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.]**

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): Life can be so much more!**

**ANNA (singing): With you!**

**HANS (singing): With you!**

**ANNA (singing): With you!**

**HANS (singing): With you!**

Anna looked amazed that she had met a seemingly nice guy. Before she had been too distracted by being beside Elsa to really take in the fact that she had possibly met 'the one' on the glass thing.

**ANNA AND HANS (singing): Love is an open-**

**HANS (singing): Door.**

**ANNA (singing): Door.**

**HANS (talking): Can I say something crazy...? Will you marry me?**

There were gasps all around the room.

**ANNA (talking): Can I just say something even crazier? Yes.**

That drew out an incredulous "WHAT?!" from Elsa. "You can not marry someone you just met!"

"Why not?" Anna asked, confused.

"Because you don't know anything about him yet!"

"But it's true love!"

"Anna, this is ridiculous! You can't just-" Elsa was suddenly cut off by the man Anna had sung with on the screen walking over.

"Hi," he said charmingly.

"Hey," Anna sighed, slightly in awe.

"Can I sit here?" he asked but sat down next to Anna without even waiting for an answer.

"Sure," Anna replied enthusiastically.

Erik was scowling as he saw this. Han's was definitely up to something. Erik had to do something to stop him. So he stood up and also walked over to the two princesses.

"Can I sit next to you, Princess?" He asked Elsa as politely as possible with a bow. Elsa looked like she really wanted to tell him to go away but that would be quite rude. She also remembered that he was the one who had defended her earlier about her powers not making her a monster.

"You may," Elsa spoke grudgingly. Erik smiled as charmingly as he could before taking the open spot next to her. Now he just needed to find the right opportunity to warn her about Hans.

**CUT TO: INT. BALL — NIGHT**

**[Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow.]**

**ANNA: Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!**

**[Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly.]**

**ANNA: I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.**

**HANS (bowing): Your Majesty.**

[Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.]

"You know you can _always_ call me Elsa, right?" Elsa whispered to Anna with a smile. Anna grinned back happily.

**ANNA: We would like-**

**HANS: -your blessing-**

**ANNA: -of-**

**ANNA AND HANS: -our marriage!**

**ELSA: Marriage...?**

**ANNA: Yes!**

**ELSA: I'm sorry, I'm confused.**

'Thank god someone else also thinks this is weird!' Kristoff thought to himself. He found it so odd that they would marry after just meeting.

Erik was also thankful that Elsa on the screen seemed to know something was wrong.

**ANNA: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?**

**ELSA: Here?**

**HANS: Absolutely!**

**ELSA: Anna-**

**ANNA: Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-**

Some of Hans' brothers gave dignified snorts at this suggestion. Like their brother would ever let them stay with him! It was a ridiculous thought!

**ELSA: What? No, no, no, no, no.**

**ANNA: Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-**

**ELSA: Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.**

**ANNA: Wait, what?**

**ELSA: May I talk to you, please. Alone.**

'Good,' Erik thought. 'Hopefully her majesty will talk the princess out of marrying my awful brother.'

**[Anna sees Hans's worried face. Hooks arms with him.]**

**ANNA: No. Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us.**

'Damn,' thought Erik.

**ELSA: Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.**

'Exactly!' Kristoff was thinking.

**ANNA: You can if it's true love.**

**ELSA: Anna, what do you know about true love?**

Anna frowned at Elsa sadly. Who was she to tell her she didn't know what true love was?!

**ANNA: More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.**

**ELSA: You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me.**

**HANS: Your Majesty, if I may ease your-**

**ELSA (flustered): No, you may not. And I-I think you should go.**

Erik had to suppress a grin at the fact that his brother might be kicked out.

**[Elsa walks away. As she passes the Royal Handler-]**

**ELSA: The party is over. Close the gates.**

**ANNA: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!**

**[Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.]**

**ELSA: Give me my glove!**

**[Anna holds the glove away from Elsa.]**

"I'm so sorry, Elsa," Anna apologized as she realized what taking off Elsa's gloves meant.

"You don't know about it in the future," Elsa said reassuringly. She was glad Anna seemed to have forgotten about on-screen-Elsa telling on-screen-Anna that she couldn't marry Hans.

**ANNA (desperate): Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore.**

**[Elsa fights tears.]**

**ELSA (weak): ...Then leave.**

Anna's hand flies to her mouth with a gasp.

**[Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away.]**

**ANNA (heartbroken): ...What did I ever do to you?!**

[The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters.]

**ELSA: Enough, Anna.**

**ANNA: No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!**

"You should have told me," Anna states seriously. Elsa looks down sadly. Anna didn't understand. She was only trying to protect her.

**ELSA: I said, enough!**

**[Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away.]**

"Oh no!" Elsa moaned and threw her head into her hands. "What did I do?"

"That was hardly your fault, Your Majesty," Erik tries to comfort her.

**DUKE (ducking behind his men): ...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.**

Anna scowled at the Duke.

**ANNA: Elsa...?**

**[Elsa rushes out of the room.]**

**EXT. COURTYARD — NIGHT**

**[Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The CITIZENS CHEER!]**

**CROWD: There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us.**

**[Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand.]**

**BOWING TOWNSMAN: Queen Elsa.**

**TOWNSWOMAN WITH BABY: Your Majesty? Are you all right?**

**[Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd. The Duke and thugs come out the door.]**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Elsa groans into her hands. Anna tried to comfort her awkwardly by patting her on the back but Elsa flinched away. She hadn't been touched in a long time.

**DUKE: There she is! Stop her!**

**ELSA (to the Duke): Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!**

**[Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall.]**

**DUKE: Monster... Monster!**

Elsa looked ashamed but Anna and the servants who were closest to her looked murderously at the Duke. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat but made no move to apologize or disagree with his future self.

**[The crowd panics. A snowstorm begins. Elsa flees. Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.]**

**ANNA: Elsa!**

**[Hans follows closely behind her. GATES TO THE KINGDOM: Elsa runs out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet. Anna calls to her from the gates.]**

**ANNA: Elsa! Wait, please!**

**[Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.]**

**ANNA: Elsa, stop!**

**[Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls.]**

**HANS: Anna!**

**[Hans rushes to Anna's side. Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains.]**

**ANNA: No. Look... The fjord.**

**[The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place.]**

Anna, who had just been trying to coax Elsa into looking up, decided it was probably better if she kept her head down.

**INT. CASTLE COURTYARD — NIGHT**

**[Snow falls. Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd.]**

**CROWD WALLAH: Snow? It's...snow...in July.**

**HANS (shocked):...Are you all right? Did you know?**

**ANNA (in shock): No.**

[Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright.]

**DUKE: Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! (to his thugs) You have to go after her.**

**[Anna rushes up to the Duke.]**

**ANNA: Wait, no!**

**[The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna.]**

**DUKE: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?**

"Elsa isn't a monster and neither am I!" Anna protests.

**ANNA: No. No. I'm completely ordinary.**

**HANS: That's right she is...(realizing how that sounds)...in the best way.**

"What a charmer," Kristoff muttered sarcastically to Sven. He didn't know why but Kristoff had a bad feeling about that Hans guy. Anna seemed sweet and he didn't want her getting hurt.

**ANNA:...And my sister's not a monster.**

"You tell him, me!" Anna told the screen.

Elsa shook her head fondly at her little sister. Leave it to Anna too make a bad situation funny.

**DUKE: She nearly killed me.**

**HANS:You slipped on ice.**

**DUKE: Her ice!**

**ANNA: It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her.**

"Are you nuts, Anna?" Elsa asks worriedly. "You could get hurt!"

"I have to go after you," replied Anna firmly. "You're my sister."

**DUKE: Yes. Fine. Do.**

**HANS: What?**

**ANNA (to the Royal Handler): Bring me my horse, please.**

**HANS: Anna, no. It's too dangerous.**

"Yes it is," Hans agreed with himself so the princesses would think he cared.

**ANNA: Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right.**

[The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.]

**HANS: I'm coming with you.**

**ANNA: No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle.**

[He sees the desperation in her eyes.]

**HANS: ...On my honor.**

"Well that sure isn't worth much," Erik commented under his breath. He hoped Hans' deception would come out soon.

Elsa had heard what he said and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. Is Hans untrustworthy? His brother seems to think so.

**[She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.]**

**ANNA (to the crowd): I leave Prince Hans in charge!**

**HANS (before letting her go): Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt.**

**ANNA: She's my sister; she would never hurt me.**

'I hope she's right.' Elsa thought. She couldn't imagine what she would do with herself if she ever hurt Anna again.

**[She snaps the reins and rides out. Hans watches after her.]**

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! Unfortunately (for you) I'm going on holiday so I won't be able to update for two weeks. Don't worry I'm not giving up on the story it's only two weeks! Hang in there, I'll post when I get back.**

**Review replies:**

**PrincessWilla101: Thanks! Don't worry I will.**

**Elphabalover101: Glad you liked it. Thank you for the review!**

**Alanna official: Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Damn right I'm going to finish it! I wanted to read one of these too but there weren't any, ****hence my decision to write one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fan (Guest): I'm happy you think so! Thanks for your review!**

**The May Waters: I'm not too worried because doing this with a movie is different from doing this with a book. If you do this with a book then you are actually posting the book online and that is what people pay for, however, people don't pay for the script of a movie they pay for the movie itself so I don't see why this would be unlawful. Thanks for the warning though!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**EXT. HIGH UP IN THE MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

**[Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches her breath and sings...]**

**ELSA (singing):**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**  
**Not a footprint to be seen**  
**A kingdom of isolation,**  
**And it looks like I'm the queen.**  
**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**  
**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**

Elsa looked on miserably at the screen. She had tried so hard.  
**  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know**

**[Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air.]**

**ELSA (singing): **

**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

**[Elsa creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children.]**

Anna smiled as she saw the snowman. It looked exactly like the one Elsa and her had built when they were kids.

**ELSA (singing): **

**Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door**

Anna's smile faded at those words. Slamming the door seemed to be Elsa's solution to everything.

**I don't care**  
**What they're going to say**  
**Let the storm rage on,**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway.**

**[Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind.]**

**ELSA (singing): **

**It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all**

**'**At lease Elsa looks happy,' Anna thought as she watched her sister smiling on the screen. She wished she could see Elsa smiling more often. Elsa had such a pretty smile.

Erik unknowingly agreed with the young princesses' last thought as he watched the movie.

**It's time to see what I can do**  
**To test the limits and break through**  
**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**  
**I'm free**

**[Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them.]**

"That's really cool," Anna tells Elsa.

**ELSA (singing): **

**Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay**

**[Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake.]**

**ELSA (singing): Let the storm rage on...**

**[In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.]**

Anna's eyes turned wide as she sees Elsa building a castle. And she wasn't the only one. Even the Duke couldn't hide his amazement. "Did you know you could do that?" Anna asked her sister.

"No," was Elsa's simple reply as she was too stunned by her own power to say more.

**ELSA (singing):**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

[Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it.]

**ELSA (singing):**

**I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past.**

That also made Anna a bit upset. How could Elsa just cast aside her life like that? How could she completely forget about her own sister?

**[She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.]**

"You can make dresses now?" Anna asked and Elsa just shrugged, her eyes still wide in amazement. 'How does that even work?' She thought to herself.

**ELSA (singing): **

**Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go**

**[The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light.]**

**ELSA (singing):**

**That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway**

**[She turns and slams her ice palace door.]**

Anna wasn't surprised by the sight of yet another closed door. That was a common theme in her life.

**EXT. THE FJORD FOREST — DAY**

**[Anna rides her horse through two feet of snow. She shivers.]**

**ANNA (shivering): Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault.**

"It's not your fault, Anna," Elsa said firmly and Anna smiled at her.

**[LATER: Anna and the horse struggle through a storm.]**

**ANNA (hearing a wolf howl): Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker.**

**[DISSOLVE TO: wooded area. A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna goes flying off, lands face down in the snow. She sits up. Spits out snow. Sees the horse running away.]**

**ANNA: Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay.**

**[He doesn't come back. Anna grabs onto a branch of a leaning conifer, tries to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her.]**

Elsa giggles quietly at her sister and Anna scowls at her mockingly.

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. MOUNTAIN — NIGHT**

**[The Northern Lights shine as Anna struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill.]**

**ANNA: Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm -**

Elsa's giggle turned into a full blown laugh and Anna soon joined in.

**[She sees smoke rising up in the distance.]**

**ANNA: Fire! WHOA!**

**[Anna goes tumbling down the hill. She lands with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom.]**

**ANNA (from inside the snowball): Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold...**

**EXT. A SMALL BUILDING AND STABLE — NIGHT**

**[Anna shuffles up to the building, her dress frozen stiff. She shakes the snow off a sign and reads:]**

**ANNA: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.**

"Hoo hoo! That is my shop!" Someone in the crowd of villagers exclaims.

**[Snow drops off a smaller sign. She reads it, happily.]**

**ANNA: Ooh! And Sauna...**

**INT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST & SAUNA — NIGHT**

**[Anna steps cautiously through the door-which hits her frozen butt and knocks her into the center of the shop. She looks around, sees only summer supplies.]**

**OAKEN: Hoo hoo.**

**[Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip.]**

"That is me!" The same man from before exclaims.

**OAKEN: Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?**

"It is good deal, yah?" the man adds.

**ANNA: Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?**

**OAKEN (slight disappointment): That would be in our winter department.**

**[The winter department contains one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots.]**

**ANNA: Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?**

**[She brings the clothes and boots to the counter.]**

**OAKEN:Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?**

**[The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice. Underneath is KRISTOFF.]**

**OAKEN: You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out. **

**[Kristoff walks right up to Anna.]**

**KRISTOFF (in her face): Carrots.**

Kristoff hadn't recognized himself at first but once the man on screen said that he knew it must be him.

**ANNA: Huh?**

**KRISTOFF: Behind you.**

**ANNA: Oh, right. Excuse me.**

**[Anna moves out of Kristoff's way. He grabs a bunch of carrots, tosses them on the counter, then moves through the place, gathering other supplies.]**

**OAKEN (to Kristoff): A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?**

**KRISTOFF: The North Mountain.**

**ANNA (to herself): North Mountain.**

**[Kristoff brings his supplies to the counter. Oaken counts on his fingertips.]**

**OAKEN: That'll be forty.**

"Forty?!" Kristoff exclaims in outrage.

**KRISTOFF: Forty? No, ten.**

**OAKEN (sweet as pie): Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem.**

**KRISTOFF: You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.**

**[Kristoff motions out the window, where we see the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow.]**

**ANNA: Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really...(he shoots her a look) Ahem. That's unfortunate.**

Elsa giggled some more and Anna elbowed her.

**OAKEN: Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family.**

**[Kristoff and Anna turn to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna.]**

**NAKED FAMILY: Hoo hoo.**

Anna snorts in amusement.

**KRISTOFF:...Ten's all I got. Help me out.**

**OAKEN (isolating the carrots): Ten will get you this and no more. **

**[Kristoff seethes.]**

**ANNA: Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?**

"Subtle, Anna," Elsa comments sarcastically but not unkindly.

**[Kristoff pulls down his scarf and gives Anna a firm answer.]**

**KRISTOFF: Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here.**

[Oaken stands up, revealing his seven-foot stature.]

**OAKEN: What did you call me?**

Kristoff winces as he realizes his future self's mistake.

**EXT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST AND SAUNA — NIGHT**

**[Oaken stomps out the door, carrying Kristoff with one arm.]**

**KRISTOFF: Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!**

**[Oaken throws Kristoff, who face-plants in the snow.]**

Anna covers her mouth to stop from laughing but some of the villagers didn't hold back. Kristoff scowled but said nothing.

**OAKEN: Bye bye.**

**[Oaken slams the door. Kristoff sits up. His reindeer, Sven, canters over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly.]**

**KRISTOFF: No Sven, I didn't get your carrots.**

**[Sven huffs in his face. Kristoff turns away and sees something. He points to a dilapidated barn.]**

**KRISTOFF: But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free.**

**INT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST AND SAUNA — NIGHT**

**[Anna stands watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again.]**

**OAKEN: I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?**

**[Anna looks between Kristoff's supplies and the door.]**

Anna thought she knew what her future self would do. Hopefully it will work out well for her.

* * *

**AN: Hi, I'm back from my holiday! I had fun (incase anyone cares XD) and I hope the wait wasn't too bad for you guys. I'll try post chapter 7 soon!**

**Review Replies:**

**New Universe Returns: Thank you for reviewing!**

**RedApple435: Now you know! I hope it was good enough!**

**PuzzlingGamer: Thank you so much! You're so nice!**

**snow wolf (Guest): Glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for your review!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for the review! :)**

**PrincessWilla101: I'm so happy you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks! XD**

**Olaf The Snowman (Guest): Wow people don't tell me my grammar is good often! Thanks so much! I'm so happy you are enjoying my story and I hope you continue to like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**CUT TO: INT. OAKEN'S STABLES - NIGHT**

**[Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxes on a bed of hay, playing his lute and singing to (and for) Sven.]**

**KRISTOFF (singing): Reindeers are better than people  
Sven, don't you think that's true?**

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (throwing his voice): Yeah, people will beat you  
and curse you and cheat you  
Every one of them's bad except you**

Anna put her hand to her face to muffle her giggles. This man seemed funny.

**KRISTOFF (speaking): Oh, thanks, Buddy. (singing, as Kristoff)  
But people smell better than reindeers  
Sven, don't you think I'm right? (As Sven)  
That's once again true,  
for all except you (As Kristoff)  
You got me, let's call it a night (As Sven)  
Good night (As Kristoff)  
Don't let the frostbite bite**

**[The door opens. Anna enters.]**

**ANNA: Nice duet.**

Elsa snorts at Anna's comment.

**[Kristoff sits up with a start...sees who it is.]**

**KRISTOFF: Oh, it's just you. What do you want?**

Sven gave Kristoff a look which he interpreted as 'That was rude!'.

**ANNA: I want you to take me up the North Mountain.**

**KRISTOFF: I don't take people places.**

**[He lays back down, closes his eyes.]**

**ANNA: Let me rephrase that...**

**[A sack of supplies lands in Kristoff's lap.]**

**KRISTOFF: Umph.**

[He sits up. Looks in the bag.]

**ANNA: Take me up the North Mountain...Please.**

Elsa was quite proud of her sister for her actions.

[He eyes her. He clearly doesn't take orders.]

**ANNA: Look, I know how to stop this winter.**

[He considers, lies back down, pulls his hat over his eyes.]

**KRISTOFF: We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven.**

[A bag of carrots hits Kristoff in the face.]

Several people, including Elsa, burst out laughing.

**KRISTOFF: Ugh!**

**ANNA: Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't- (catching herself) We leave now. Right now.**

**[She steps back outside and waits, anxiously. Annoyed, Kristoff offers Sven a carrot. Sven has a bite. Then Kristoff has a bite, contemplating.]**

"That is really disgusting," Anna told Kristoff. He just shrugged indifferently.

**SLAM CUT TO: EXT. MOUNTAIN HIGH — NIGHT**

**[Sven races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff mans the reins. Anna sits beside him.]**

**KRISTOFF (trying to scare Anna): Hang on! We like to go fast!**

**ANNA (fearless): I like fast!**

'Good luck trying to scare Anna,' Elsa thought to herself. 'That girl is fearless.'

[Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the dashboard.]

**KRISTOFF: Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down.**

**[He pushes her feet down.]**

**KRISTOFF: This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?**

**[Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back and hits Anna in the face.]**

Kristoff had the decency to look slightly embarrassed and apologetic.

**ANNA (grossed out): Ew. No, I was raised in a castle. **

**[She wipes off her face.]**

**KRISTOFF: So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?**

**ANNA: ...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-**

**KRISTOFF: Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?**

**ANNA: Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-**

'How does she not understand that getting engaged to someone you just met is bad?' Kristoff wondered in confusion.

**KRISTOFF: Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!**

**ANNA: Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt.**

"A thing about dirt? Really, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister with a smile.

"Well it makes sense," Anna defended.

**KRISTOFF: Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?**

[Anna eyes Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him a bit.]

People laugh at that.

**ANNA: Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger.**

**KRISTOFF: Oh yeah? What's his last name?**

**ANNA: ...Of-the-Southern-Isles?**

There was more laughing. "I know that's not his last name!" Anna said defensively.

**KRISTOFF: What's his favorite food?**

**ANNA: ...Sandwiches.**

**KRISTOFF: Best friend's name?**

**ANNA: Probably John.**

Everyone was laughing now. However, Erik knew that Hans didn't have any friends.

**KRISTOFF: Eye color.**

**ANNA: Dreamy.**

"That's not an eye colour." Kristoff said indignantly.

**KRISTOFF: Foot size...?**

**ANNA: Foot size doesn't matter.**

**KRISTOFF: Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?**

**ANNA: Picks his nose?**

**KRISTOFF: And eats it.**

**ANNA: Excuse me, sir. He's a prince.**

**KRISTOFF: All men do it.**

All the men in the room looked at the ground, trying to avoid the women's eyes.

**ANNA: Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love.**

**KRISTOFF: Doesn't sound like true love.**

**ANNA: Are you some sort of love expert?**

**KRISTOFF: No. But I have friends who are.**

Anna snorted and Kristoff lightly scowled at her from his chair. He couldn't believe he was stuck chaffering a princess in the future. Sure she didn't seem too bad-she actually seemed pretty cool-but clearly she wasn't all there if she was going to marry a man she just met!

**ANNA: You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it. **

**[Sven suddenly stops, ears perked in alarm.]**

**KRISTOFF (to Anna): Stop talking.**

"Well that was rude," Anna muttered under her breath and Elsa shot her an amused look.

**ANNA: No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-**

**[Kristoff clamps his hand over Anna's mouth.]**

**KRISTOFF: I mean it. SHHH.**

**[Kristoff stands, looks into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he holds up his lantern. Its light reflects off...EYES. Several.]**

**KRISTOFF: Sven, go. Go!**

**[Sven takes off.]**

**ANNA: What are they?**

**KRISTOFF: Wolves.**

"Oh no!" Elsa murmurs and her hand shoots to her mouth. She hoped Anna wouldn't get hurt.

**[Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into the back of the sled, grabs a torch. Lights it.]**

**ANNA: Wolves. What do we do?**

**KRISTOFF: I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten.**

"I'm not stupid you know!" Anna yelled at Kristoff, angry that future-him seemed to think future-her was incapable of simple things.

**ANNA: But I wanna help.**

**KRISTOFF: No**

**ANNA: Why not?**

**KRISTOFF: Because I don't trust your judgement.**

**ANNA: Excuse me?!**

**[A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off.]**

**KRISTOFF: Who marries a man she just met?**

"We're still on this!" Anna exclaims in exasperation. Why can't anyone let that go.

"It's an important issue!" Kristoff snaps back. "You can't marry people you just meet!"

"Why not?!" Anna wined.

"He might not be the person you think he is!" Kristoff argued. Erik thought that the blond man just hit the nail right on the head; Hans certainly wasn't who Anna seemed to think he was.

Anna turned away from Kristoff, saying nothing. Perhaps everyone was right. She really didn't know Hans very well. She had just been so excited to meet a real, honest-to-god, man that she had gotten carried away.

**[Anna grabs the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head.]**

**ANNA: It's true love!**

**[He screams, as she...BAM!...swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away.]**

**KRISTOFF (shocked): Whoa.**

Real Kristoff was shocked too. That was impressive. Maybe the foolish princess was tougher than he thought.

**[Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying. Anna catches it, shocked.]**

**ANNA: Christopher!**

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff yells and the reindeer seems to snigger at him.

"Sorry," Anna snapped unapologetically. How did he expect her to remember his name so quickly? She hadn't had a lot of practice at remembering names, seeing as she'd been trapped inside a castle for years!

**[Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.]**

**KRISTOFF: It's Kristoff!**

**[A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back.]**

**KRISTOFF: Oww!**

**[Anna thinks fast, uses the torch to light a blanket on fire.]**

"Hey what are you doing?" Kristoff asked, alarmed. Anna, who had figured out what her future-self was doing, simply smirked.

"Wait and see."

**ANNA: Duck!**

**[Anna throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The blanket hits the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff.]**

"Nice throw, sis," Elsa complements and high-fives Anna.

**KRISTOFF: You almost set me on fire!**

"Ungrateful much," Anna mumbled.

**[Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled.]**

**ANNA: But I didn't.**

**[Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge ahead.]**

**ANNA: Get ready to jump, Sven!**

**KRISTOFF: You don't tell him what to do!**

**[Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up.]**

**KRISTOFF: I do!**

**[Kristoff tosses her from the sled and onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness]**

**KRISTOFF: Jump, Sven!**

Anna shoots him a 'really?' look. Isn't that what she said?

**[Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back. Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge. Kristoff's sled loses momentum. It's not going to make it. He leaps off. He flaps his arms, claws at the air. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.]**

**KRISTOFF (shocked sadness): ...But I just paid it off.**

**[Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.]**

Anna squealed worriedly and covered her eyes. Sven does the same.

**KRISTOFF: Uh-oh. No, no, no.**

**[An AXE comes flying right at his face.]**

**KRISTOFF: AH! NO, NO, NO!**

**[The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.]**

**ANNA: Grab on! **

**[Kristoff grabs on.]**

**ANNA: Pull, Sven! Pull!**

**[The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at the burning sled.]**

Anna sighed in relief when she realized Kristoff was fine. Then she caught Kristoff smirking at her and scowled at him. The nerve of that guy, honestly!

**ANNA: Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it. **

**[Kristoff groans.]**

**ANNA: And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore.**

[Anna walks off, sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff.]

**KRISTOFF: Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.**

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN): But she'll die on her own.**

**KRISTOFF (AS SELF): I can live with that.**

Anna took off one of her shoes and threw it at the back of Kristoff's head. "Ow!" He yelped, though he agreed to himself that he probably deserved it. Elsa high-fived Anna again.

**[Through their conversation, they watch Anna go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip...]**

Anna sighed at her own clumsiness.

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN): But you won't get your new sled if she's dead.**

**KRISTOFF (knowing he's got a point): ...You know sometimes I really don't like you. **

**[Sven licks Kristoff happily.]**

**KRISTOFF (AS SELF) (to Anna): Hold up. We're coming?!**

**ANNA (excited): You are?! (catching herself) I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along.**

Elsa bursts out laughing at Anna's comment along with most of the village. That was just such an Anna thing to say.

Kristoff smirked again. As much as he hated to admit it, the youngest princess was really starting to grow on him.

* * *

**AN: Hi readers! I almost forgot to post today because school just started up again but I remembered just before I was about to go to bed. I hope you liked it!**

**Review Replies:**

**littlefeather11: Thanks!**

**PuzzlingGamer: Glad you liked it!**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing!**

**The Frozen Guy (Guest): Sorry to ****disappoint. One of the problems with writing fics like this is that everyone already knows what's going to happen so they imagine what could be written themselves and get disappointed when I don't think of the same things they did (trust me, I've been there). Hopefully it was okay anyway.**

**Animefangirl365: Well I hope I stay alright. Thanks for the concern!**

**ZylonPro: Thank you!**

**snow wolf (Guest): ****Sorry to ****disappoint. One of the problems with writing fics like this is that everyone already knows what's going to happen so they imagine what could be written themselves and get disappointed when I don't think of the same things they did (trust me, I've been there). Thank you for reviewing!**

******LadyWendy202: I'm so happy you think so! Don't worry, I will keep **writing. Thanks for your review!

**(Wow, I just get more and more reviews each time! You guys are awesome!)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**EXT. SHARP MOUNTAIN RIDGE — DAWN**

**[Kristoff, Sven and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain.] **

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST CLEARING — DAY**

**[As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of something far below.]**

**ANNA: Arendelle.**

All the villagers gasp as they catch sight of what became of the kingdom. It was worse than any winter they had seen so far.

**KRISTOFF: It's completely frozen.**

**ANNA: ...But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it.**

**KRISTOFF: Will she?**

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed when she saw that Elsa looked unsure of herself.

**ANNA (uncertain): ...Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?**

**[She points straight ahead.]**

**KRISTOFF: More like this way.**

**[He points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain.] **

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. FROZEN WILLOW TREES — DAY**

**[Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes.]**

Anna thought it all looked so beautiful. It's too bad it wasn't meant to be that way.

**ANNA: I never knew winter could be so beautiful.**

**[Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere.]**

**OLAF: YEAH...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse...**

"Who is that?" Anna wonders aloud and people who heard her shrug.

**[While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually be talking? Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are. In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind them.]**

**OLAF: How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go.**

Anna scrunches her nose up in disgust.

**[He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him. He suddenly looks up at Anna.]**

**OLAF: Am I right?**

**[Anna SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.]**

**OLAF (cheery, to Kristoff): Hi!**

**KRISTOFF: You're creepy.**

**[Kristoff tosses the head back to Anna and they commence a game of hot potato.]**

**ANNA: I don't want it!**

**KRISTOFF: Backatchya!**

**OLAF: Please don't drop me.**

**ANNA: Don't!**

**KRISTOFF: Come on, it's just a head.**

"Just a head?!" Anna asked. Kristoff gives her a sheepish look.

**ANNA: No!**

[Olaf's body runs at Anna, arms waving.]

**OLAF: All right, we got off to a bad start.**

**ANNA: Ew, ew, the body!**

**[Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiles happily, then looks confused.]**

**OLAF: Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?**

Anna giggles and soon Elsa joins in.

**ANNA (sympathetic): ...Okay. Wait one second.**

[Anna kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head.]

**OLAF: Oooh! Thank you!**

**ANNA: You're welcome.**

**OLAF: Now I'm perfect.**

**[She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea.]**

**ANNA: Well, almost.**

**[She digs into Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head.]**

Anna shrieks at the sight of the carrot going all the way through the snowman's head. Poor snowman!

**OLAF: Woo! Head rush!**

**ANNA: Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?**

**[Olaf sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up.]**

**OLAF: Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. (going cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose) So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn.**

Anna lets out a sigh of relief when she realizes the snowman doesn't seem to fell pain.

**[Anna reaches behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward.]**

**OLAF: What? Hey! Whoa. (seeing his now big nose) Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs.**

Elsa and Anna's eyes widen. "You made it?" Anna asks her.

"I think I did but...It's alive!" Elsa replied. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had actually created a living thing!

"That's amazing!" Anna said to her.

"How is that even possible?" Erik wondered aloud. He was completely in awe. The eldest princess was amazing.

**[Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she does.]**

**ANNA: Olaf?...That's right, Olaf.**

**OLAF: ...And you are?**

**ANNA: Oh, um...I'm Anna.**

**OLAF: And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?**

**ANNA: That's Sven.**

**OLAF: Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?**

Everyone except Kristoff burst out laughing. "I like that snowman!" Anna giggled. Kristoff just scowled.

**ANNA: ...Sven.**

**[Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused.]**

**OLAF: Oh. They're-oh, okay... (accepting it) Makes things easier for me.**

**[Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose.]**

**OLAF: Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. (gushes) I like you, too!**

Kristoff and Sven snorted.

**ANNA: Olaf, did Elsa build you?**

**OLAF: Yeah. Why?**

**[Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.]**

"That is so strange," Kristoff mutters.

**ANNA: Do you know where she is?**

**KRISTOFF (studying the arm): Fascinating...**

**OLAF: Yeah. Why?**

**ANNA: Do you think you could show us the way?**

**OLAF: Yeah. Why?**

**KRISTOFF (bending the arm): How does this work?**

[Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.]

Anna burst into giggles again.

**OLAF: (to Kristoff) Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here.  
(to Anna) Yeah, why?**

The fact that the snowman called Kristoff Sven just made Anna laugh harder.

**KRISTOFF: I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer.**

**OLAF (shocked): Summer? (sinking into wistfulness) Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot.**

Anna winces slightly. That is not a good thing for a _snowman_ to be obsessed with.

**KRISTOFF: Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.**

**OLAF: Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.**

**OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD — PERFECT SUMMER DAY**

**[Olaf walks through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him. He SINGS.]**

**OLAF (singing):**

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.

Anna wondered briefly how it is he doesn't know he would melt. Then she realized he had obviously never encountered heat and unless someone told him he would remain blissfully ignorant until he did.

**[DISSOLVE TO: Olaf now lies in the sand on a beach.]**

**OLAF (singing): **

**A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.**

'How would a snowman get a tan?' Kristoff wondered to himself. The whole idea of a talking snowman was crazy as it is, let alone snow tanning. Ridiculous.

**[Olaf sails in a boat.]**

**OLAF (singing): I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.**

**[Olaf floats in the water. All his pieces begin to separate]**

**OLAF (singing): And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!**

**[Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen]**

**OLAF (singing): **

**And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.**

**[Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance.]**

**OLAF (singing): Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo**

**[Olaf and another snowman drink hot chocolate in a hot tub.]**

**OLAF (singing): **

**The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!**

Anna wished that things could be that way. Maybe then Elsa's powers wouldn't be so dangerous. But they weren't that way.

**[Olaf tap dances with a gaggle of seagulls.]**

**OLAF (singing): Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo**

**[Olaf bounds down a grassy hill.]**

**OLAF (singing): **

**Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a...**

**[He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it.]**

**OLAF (singing): HAPPY SNOWMAN!**

Kristoff slammed his palm into his head. The last bit held so much irony that Kristoff couldn't believe the snowman really didn't know he would be a puddle.

**[Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He relaxes and stares at the blue sky.]**

**OLAF (singing): **

**When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.**

**[Sven, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf have a picnic.]**

**OLAF (singing): **

**Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer.**

**KRISTOFF (talking): I'm gonna tell him.**

**ANNA (talking): Don't you dare.**

"He has to know, Anna!" Kristoff protests.

"You can't just burst his bubble like that!" Anna argued.

**OLAF (singing): In summer!**

**[Olaf sings the final note. We swing around him and return to: REALITY. He then straightens up and smiles.]**

**OLAF (talking): So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!**

[Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.]

**ANNA (laughing): I'm coming!**

**[Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts.]**

**KRISTOFF: Somebody's got to tell him.**

Kristoff and some other villagers nod in agreement.

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. ARENDELLE, VILLAGE — DAY**

**[A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. We pass two CITIZENS fighting over a woodpile.]**

**CITIZEN ONE: No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up.**

**CITIZEN TWO: Bark down is drier. **

**CITIZEN ONE: Bark up.**

**CITIZEN TWO: Bark down.**

**CITIZEN ONE: Bark up.**

The two citizens continued the fight in real time. Finally someone snapped at them to shut up.

**[Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd.]**

**HANS: Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?**

**GERDA: Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness.**

**HANS: The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall. **

**[He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard.]**

**HANS: Here. Pass these out.**

Hans smiled slightly. He knew he would be a good leader! He just needed a kingdom...

**[Just then the Duke approaches Hans.]**

**DUKE: Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?**

**HANS (tall and confident): Princess Anna has given her orders and-**

**DUKE: And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?**

**[Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits.]**

**HANS: Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason.**

Anna smiled at Hans and, for some reason, Kristoff didn't like that.

**DUKE (flabbergasted, offended): Treason?!**

**[Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins.]**

**HANS: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy.**

**CROWD (various): Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?**

**[Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.]**

**HANS: ...Princess Anna is in trouble. (calling out) I need volunteers to go with me to find her!**

**[Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services.]**

**DUKE: I volunteer two men, my Lord! (quietly to his thugs) Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?**

**[His two thugs sneer.]**

Anna jumps to her feet angrily and lunges for the Duke. Luckily, Elsa catches her arm to stop her. "Calm down, Anna!" She hissed. "We'll deal with it after the movie." Anna shot the Duke one last threatening look before taking a seat. Then when Elsa turned away she took off her other shoe and threw it at him.

Kristoff watched her with an amused smile. That girl was really something. Elsa tried to look disapprovingly at Anna but she just ended up giggling. The Duke looked outraged that a shoe had hit him in the face but wisely chose not to say anything. He just had to bide his time...

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! I hope you liked that!**

**Review replies:**

**Didjey Disantales: Thank you! I will!**

**marvelousgameofdisneythrones: Thanks! Me too.**

**nabilahswift: Thank you! :)**

**laylahwillis: Thanks! I'm glad you liked my title so much!**

**Animefangirl365: Me too! I'm happy you are enjoying it.**

**CareBearCara101: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

**kevincong****: I decided not to go into that. LOL**

**Snow Wolf (Guest): Wow, that is so sweet of you to say! I'm excited too. Thanks for your kind review!**

**Olaf The Snowman (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**SithLord1967: Thank you!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Yeah she is! Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Intermission

CHAPTER 9

The screen suddenly turned black and the mysterious girl who brought them here appeared again. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. "We are currently halfway through the movie so I thought we could pause it and take a break. There is a snack table over there. I'll come back when it's time to continue watching." And with that said, the girl flashed out again.

There was silence as everyone tried to process what had just happened. Finally, the villagers started to talk to each other and soon they were immersed in conversations. Anna shrugged, got to her feet and fetched the shoes she had thrown. Erik thought this was the perfect time to try and warn Elsa about Hans. He just needed to figure out how to approach her.

"Can I have a word with you, Your Majesty," he asked Elsa as politely as possible. She tore her eyes away from watching Anna hopping around and trying to put her shoes back on while still standing up.

Elsa regarded the man cautiously. It had been so long since she had spoked properly with anyone. She had found nothing wrong with the man standing in front of her while they had been watching the 'movie', however, she still found it hard to trust him. Finally she gave him a stiff nod and he led her away so they could talk privately.

She looked at him and waited for him to speak. "You wanted a word?" She prompted when he said nothing.

"Yes, sorry," he cleared his throat nervously. "I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Elsa cut in with a frown.

"Yes, about my brother, Hans," Erik continued. "He may seem nice and charming but he has always been the black sheep of the family. He is devious and manipulative. He seeks a kingdom of his own. I just want you and your sister to be careful about trusting him. This wouldn't be the first time he has tried to get a crown dishonorably."

A mixture of emotions flashed upon Elsa's face but it soon settled back into a neutral but closed off expression. "Thank you for telling me," she said. She sounded grateful despite her neutral manner.

"Do not mention it, Your Majesty," he said with a smile and a small bow before leaving Elsa to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Anna had walked over to where Kristoff was standing with Sven. She thought him quite rude but since she was traveling with him in the movie, she had figured she should make an effort to be friendly. "Hi," she greeted with a nervous smile. She was itching with the urge to faun over the reindeer as she loved animals but she hadn't come across many except birds since the gates were closed.

"Hello," Kristoff said while the reindeer snorted in greeting. The man seemed to be confused by Anna's choice to come and speak with him.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, which made Anna feel the need to explain herself. "I just thought I should come and talk to you because we are traveling together in the future," she told him nervously. He said nothing so she tried to continue talking. "Your reindeer is cute," she blurted.

"Sven is not 'cute'," Kristoff huffed. Sven looked between the two of them curiously.

"Sven doesn't seem to mind being called cute," Anna said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't tell me how Sven does or doesn't feel," he scowled.

Thought they were both scowling and arguing, it seemed more playful and friendly than an actual conflict.

However, before either of them could say more, they were interrupted by Hans approaching. He had seen his brother talking to Elsa and knew he had to act quickly to win favor with the princesses before his brother turned them against him.

"Princess," Hans greeted Anna with a soft kiss to her hand. "I have waited diligently to finally speak with you properly." She offered him a small but shy smile and that encouraged him to keep going. "I feel like we connected so well on the...glass thing, and I am certain that I am completely in love with you." She blushed and he then kneeled and took her hand in his. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kristoff gaped at the prince. The man was clearly mental. Not because Anna wasn't someone you wished to marry (as he actually thought she was quite amazing) but because they barely new each other. It was silly to prepose so soon.

Other people were starting to notice what was happening with Anna and Hans. Soon the whole room were watching them intently. Kristoff thought it was so quiet that you could hear an ice-cube drop.

Anna was conflicted. Hans seemed nice and all she had ever wanted for so long was to fall in love and get married but...ever since people had seen her future self agree to the marriage they had been telling her it was foolish. Maybe everyone was right and they were rushing into things.

She looked around and locked eyes with Elsa, who looked concerned. She then decided that if what Hans and her had was actually true love, then he probably wouldn't be going anywhere. Now that she and Elsa were speaking she didn't fell as desperate for affection. She knew that if her sister was with her then she could wait until she knew Hans better.

She looked back down at the man kneeling in front of her. She took a deep breath and started speaking, "I am sorry Hans but I shall have to say no. We do not really know each other and it is too soon to attempt something like marriage. I would love to get to know you though and maybe in the future we could try this again."

Elsa looked extremely proud of her sister. She was glad Anna made such a responsible choice and relieved that Hans couldn't worm his way into the family just yet.

Anger flashed across Hans' face before he quickly wiped it off. How dare the foolish princess say no to him! Now he would have to work harder to gain her hand and Hans didn't like hard work!

Kristoff exchanged surprised looks with Sven at the princesses answer. So maybe she wasn't as silly as he thought.

Anna didn't want to stand in front of Hans any longer after her rejection. He hadn't moved since and there was a look of utter shock plastered across his face. Anna stepped away from the prince and moved towards her sister. She had suddenly had a great idea.

Elsa saw Anna approach her with an excited smile that made her a little worried. "Elsa?" Anna asked sweetly when she reached her, "Do you think you can build Olaf?" She looked at Elsa with big innocent but pleading eyes.

"Anna, it's too dangerous," Elsa protested weakly.

"But Elsa you make him in the future so surely you can make now!" Anna argued.

"But the villagers probably-" Elsa's next argument was cut off by the villagers cheering for her to do it.

Finally, Elsa gave a slight smile and a nod of her head. "Okay, I'll do it," she sighed before slowly and carefully plucking off her gloves. She set them down on a chair near her and took a deep breath. "Here I go." With a graceful upward swipe of the Queen's hand, snow started to appear and gather into a mound. The mound quickly took shape and formed the short snowman everyone had seen on the screen.

As soon as Elsa had done it she practically dived for her gloves and shoved them back onto her hands. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Anna exclaimed before grabbing a carrot from the snack table to make Olaf's nose. She approached the snowman carefully as he looked around and got his bearings.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he greeted Anna with a full on snowman smile.

"Hi, Olaf," Anna said with a happy grin.

After Olaf had received his nose and introductions had been made, the mysterious girl popped into existence once more. "Hello again," she smiled, "Is everyone ready to continue the movie?"

"What's a movie?" Olaf asked innocently.

Once the word 'movie' had yet again been explained and everyone had settled down into there seats, the girl disappeared and the movie began to play again.

* * *

**AN: Hello Readers. I know it's a lot shorter than the others but the next chapter will be really long.**

**Review replies:**

**Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you!**

**Emmyreds: Thank you! Don't worry, I'll keep writing more.**

**aspinchuk: Actually the idea of having characters from a fandom watching/reading the movie/book of said fandom is a common story idea in fanfiction so it's not completely my idea. I'm just one of the first people to write one for this fandom. Also, I didn't write out the script I found in on the internet. I did make up all of Hans' brothers' names. I'm glad you like my story!**

**PuzzlingGamer: Thank you! I will!**

**laylahwillis: Wow, that is so nice of you to say!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: He is!**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**Serenity'sfire98: Thank you! I love your screen name.**

**Goldsolace516: I'm happy you liked it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**marvelousgameofdisneythrones: Yeah they are. Thank you for the review!**

**New Universe Returns: ****Thanks!**

**Kaede203: Well, I had just finished reading a similar story for 'How to Train Your Dragon' and I really wanted to read one for 'Frozen' but I couldn't find one anywhere. Since I was between stories at that moment I thought: Why not write one of my own? So I did. Thank you for your kind words!**

**devil101: Ooh, that's next chapter. Thank you for the review!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**CUT TO: EXT. THE NORTH MOUNTAIN — DAY**

**[Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf **("Look! It's me!") **move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal.]**

"That looks inviting," Kristoff commented sarcastically and Sven snorted in agreement.

**KRISTOFF: So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?**

**ANNA (confident): Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister.**

**KRISTOFF: That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister.**

**ANNA: Yup.**

**[Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike.]**

"You should be more careful," Anna said casually to Kristoff.

**KRISTOFF: So you're not at all afraid of her?**

That made Elsa shift uncomfortably.

**ANNA: Why would I be?**

**OLAF (oblivious): Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever.**

Anna tries to cover her snort but fails. She shrugs apologetically when Elsa glares icily at her.

**[Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso.]**

**OLAF: Oh, look at that. I've been impaled. **

**[He laughs it off.]**

Olaf laughs along with his screen self.

**EXT. STEEP MOUNTAIN FACE — DAY**

**[Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up.]**

**ANNA: What now?**

**[Kristoff looks around, sighs. Digs in his rucksack.]**

**KRISTOFF: ...It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains.**

**ANNA: Says who?**

"What do you mean says who?" Kristoff exclaims. "Why would a princess know how to climb a mountain?!"

"You don't know what I do and do not know," Anna huffed.

"Unless there is a _mountain_ in that castle you were locked in your _entire life_, then yeah, I'm going to assume you don't know how to climb one." Kristoff said while crossing his arms triumphantly.

**[Sven nudges Kristoff, who looks up to see Anna trying to climb the cliff's flat face.]**

**KRISTOFF (finding her ridiculous): What are you doing?**

**ANNA (straining):...I'm going to see my sister.**

**KRISTOFF: You're going to kill yourself.**

"She's completely crazy," Kristoff whispers to his reindeer. Sven gives him a look the Kristoff understands to mean '_but you like her anyway_'.

**[Kristoff watches her searching for footholds and hand-holds.]**

**KRISTOFF: I wouldn't put my foot there.**

**ANNA: You're distracting me.**

**KRISTOFF: Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?**

Anna grimaces at that. She could bet all the money in the castle that future Anna didn't know at all.

**ANNA: I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here.**

**KRISTOFF: You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone.**

**ANNA: Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-**

**KRISTOFF: I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?**

[Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foot hold.]

**ANNA: You mean the love experts?**

Anna snorted in amusement. Pft! Like Kristoff had friends who were love experts...

**KRISTOFF: Yes, the love experts!**

**[Anna realizes she's stuck.]**

**ANNA: ...Please tell me I'm almost there.**

**[She's only about six feet up. Her muscles shake.]**

**ANNA: ...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?**

People once again laugh at Anna's silliness. The villagers were starting to love their princess more and more with each minute. She was just a likable person.

[Kristoff smiles, getting a kick out of her.]

**KRISTOFF: Hang on.**

**[He pulls the rope from his bag. Just then Olaf steps out from behind a rock and waves to Kristoff.]**

**OLAF: Hey, Sven? **

Kristoff frowned briefly at the fact that he was being called Sven.

**OLAF: Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go.**

There was more laughter at how Olaf began the sentence.

**ANNA: Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!**

**[Anna drops off the cliff.] **

"Are you nuts, Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in worry. "You can't just jump of a cliff like that!"

**[Kristoff catches her.]**

"Everything turned out fine, see?" Anne told Elsa triumphantly.

"That's not really the point, Anna," sighed Elsa with exasperation.

**ANNA: Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise.**

"Sure, that's how you describe jumping off a cliff," Kristoff muttered sarcastically but secretly he was quite impressed with Anna's bravery. She sure had guts. He glanced at her covertly and Sven gave him a knowing look that Kristoff decided not to try and decipher.

**[She hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off. Kristoff watches after her, liking her fearless pluck.]**

**EXT. BASE OF THE ICE PALACE — DAY**

**[Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace.]**

**ANNA: Whoa.**

**KRISTOFF (in awe): Now that's ice. I might cry.**

Kristoff goes a little red as some people snigger at his reaction.

**ANNA: Go ahead. I won't judge.**

**[Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tries to follow. His hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Kristoff runs to his aide.]**

**KRISTOFF: All right, take it easy. I gotcha.**

**[Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him.]**

**KRISTOFF: You stay right here, buddy.**

**[Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details.]**

**KRISTOFF: ...Flawless.**

Kristoff nods, agreeing with his future self. It was amazing!

**[Anna arrives at the door. Hesitates.]**

**OLAF: ...Knock...(she doesn't) Just knock...(she doesn't. To Kristoff) Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?**

There was more laughter but Elsa didn't join in. She was too busy dreading what was going to come next. She didn't think her future self was going to react too well to what Anna was going to try and tell her. She could only hope things would work out.

**[Anna finally KNOCKS. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors slide open.]**

**ANNA: Ha. It opened. That's a first.**

Elsa winced in regret at Anna's comment. She still wished she had let her sister in more. She glanced at Anna, who was sitting next to her on the couch. 'Things would be different now,' she thought firmly.

**[Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought, stops him.]**

**ANNA: You should probably wait out here.**

**KRISTOFF: What?**

**ANNA: Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything.**

People laughed and Elsa could barely contain her giggles. "I think this situation is quite different," she laughed and Anna gave a sheepish shrug.

**KRISTOFF: But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life.**

**OLAF: Bye, Sven.**

**[Olaf starts to head inside. Anna stops him.]**

**ANNA: You too, Olaf.**

**OLAF: Me? **

**ANNA: Just give us a minute.**

**OLAF: Okay.**

**[As Anna walks inside. Olaf starts counting.]**

**OLAF: One...two...[Kristoff joins in.] Three...four...**

"I didn't mean that literally, guys!" Anna exclaims in mock annoyance however, it was hard to hide her amused smile.

**INT. ELSA'S PALACE — DAY**

**[Anna walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie.]**

**ANNA: Elsa? It's me...Anna?!**

**[Anna slips. Steadies herself.]**

**ELSA: Anna?**

**[Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Anna, looks to her longingly. Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty.]**

Some men were drooling. They had forgotten how beautiful Her Majesty could be. Erik tried not to let the awe he was feeling slip onto his face but, from the amused expression his eldest brother was shooting him, it was safe to assume he was failing.

**ANNA: Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing.**

**ELSA (cautious, polite): Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of.**

**[Anna starts to climb the stairs.]**

**ANNA: ...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known- **

"That wasn't your fault!" Elsa protested and Anna nodded.

**[Elsa backs up, away from Anna.]**

**ELSA (on guard): No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please.**

**ANNA: But I just got here.**

**ELSA: ...You belong in Arendelle.**

**ANNA: So do you.**

**[Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more.]**

"Why do you keep backing up?" Anna asked in frustration.

"I probably don't want to hurt you," Elsa explained grimly and Anna winced.

**ELSA: No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.**

"You don't know!" Anna said in surprise. "You don't know that you have frozen Arendelle."

"I didn't think I would," Elsa commented.

**ANNA: ...Actually, about that-**

**OLAF: 58...59...60.**

**ELSA: Wait. What is that?**

**[Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves.]**

**OLAF: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.**

**ELSA (shocked): Olaf?**

Elsa remembers the shock she had felt earlier when she found out she created life. She still didn't understand how that could be possible.

[Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated.]

**OLAF (bashful): You built me. You remember that?**

**ELSA (astonished): And you're alive?**

**OLAF: Um...I think so?**

Everyone laughed.

**[Anna kneels down beside Olaf.]**

**ANNA: He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again.**

**[Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her. FLASH CUT TO: FLASHBACK: Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers.**

**YOUNG ELSA: Anna!**

Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Elsa races to her.

**THE PRESENT: Elsa's face sinks in pain.]**

**ELSA: No, we can't.**

"Oh, Elsa," Anna sighed sadly, "I can't believe you had to carry that guilt around with you for so long."

**[Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps.]**

**ELSA: Goodbye, Anna.**

**ANNA: Elsa, wait-**

**ELSA (calling back): I'm just trying to protect you. **

**[Elsa continues to flee. Anna pursues.]**

**ANNA: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again.**

**[Anna SINGS.]**

**ANNA (singing): **

**Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore**

"I agree with that," Anna told Elsa. "Don't worry about trying to keep me safe because I don't care. We can be sisters again and that's all that matters."

Elsa replied with a small but nervous smile.

**'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here**

**[They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined.]**

Elsa was starting to feel worried. She just had the worst feeling something terrible was going to happen.

**ELSA (talking): Anna, (singing)**

**Please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates**

"You really don't know what's going on," one of the villagers commented.

**ANNA (talking): Yeah, but-**

**ELSA (talking): I know! (singing)**

**You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free**

**[Elsa opens up the balcony doors.]**

**ELSA (singing): Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**

'That's such a sad way to live,' thought Erik. He glanced at Elsa from his seat. She was such a strong person to have to carry all that for so long.

**ANNA (singing): Actually we're not**

**ELSA (singing): What do you mean you're not?**

**ANNA (singing): I get the feeling you don't know**

**ELSA (singing): What do I not know?**

**ANNA (singing): Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow**

**ELSA (talking): What?**

**[Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.]**

Elsa's feeling of dread grew stronger and she new that whatever was going to happen would happen soon.

**ANNA (talking): You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere.**

**ELSA (talking): Everywhere?**

**ANNA (talking): It's okay, you can just unfreeze it.**

**ELSA (talking): No, I can't. I don't know how.**

**ANNA (talking): Sure you can. I know you can.**

**[Snow starts to swirl around the room.]**

**ANNA (singing): 'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**ELSA (panicking) (singing): Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!**

"Of course you can!" Anna protested but Elsa looked doubtful.

**ANNA (singing): You don't have to be afraid**

**ELSA (singing): No escape from the storm inside of me!**

**[The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it.]**

**ANNA (singing): We can work this out together**

**ELSA (singing): I can't control the curse!**

**ANNA (singing): We'll reverse the storm you've made**

**ELSA (singing): Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!**

"But what if I don't?" Anna protested. "What if I can help?"

**ANNA (singing): Don't panic**

**ELSA (singing): There's so much fear!**

**ANNA (singing): We'll make the sun shine bright**

**ELSA (singing): You're not safe here!**

**ANNA (singing): We can face this thing together**

**[But as Anna sings, we lose sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room.]**

**ELSA (singing): NO!**

Elsa was gripping her hands together in her lap as she watched. Anna had never seen her look so on edge.

**ANNA (singing): We can change this winter weather**

**ELSA (singing): AHHHHH...**

**ANNA (singing): And everything will be alright...**

**[Anna's voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out.]**

**ELSA: I CAN'T!**

**[Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Anna is STRUCK right in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles back. She falls to her knees. Elsa gasps when she sees Anna.] **

Elsa's hands flew to her mouth in horror. She struck Anna's heart; she was a monster. "Oh, what have I done?" She moaned.

"You haven't done anything yet," Anna tried to reassure Elsa.

"Anna, I hit you in the heart!" She protested.

Ice was creeping down the walls as Elsa panicked and the villagers cower away from it in fear.

"Elsa, calm down!" Anna yelled but Elsa's gloves were freezing over. Elsa jumped to her feet and scrambled away from Anna. Anna tried to go to her but Elsa backed away.

"Stay away! I'm not safe!" Elsa almost shrieked in fear. She was dangerous and she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Listen, Your Majesty," Erik said as he jumped to his feet and looked her firmly in the eye. "Panicking will benefit no one. Until the 'movie' is over, none of us will be leaving this room so being afraid will only make it worse." He took a few slow steps towards her and she didn't back away so he took that as a good sign. "You cannot let your fears consume you. We do not know what happens yet so you should withhold judgement on yourself until we reach the end."

Elsa looked into the young prince's calming eyed and relaxed slightly. Something about him was quite soothing. She found the sense in the words he was saying and nodded slowly. However, she still insisted on finding a new seat faraway from Anna or anyone else.

**[Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side.]**

**KRISTOFF: Anna. Are you okay?**

**ANNA: I'm okay... I'm fine.**

**[Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain.]**

**ELSA (scared): Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go.**

**ANNA: No, I know we can figure this out together-**

**ELSA (desperate): How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?**

Everyone looked on grimly. It was sad that Elsa thought she needed to be stopped. All the villagers could see that none of this was her fault.

**[Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Anna.]**

**KRISTOFF: Anna, I think we should go.**

**ANNA (close to tears): No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa.**

**ELSA (heartbroken but decisive): Yes, you are.**

**[Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman.]**

Elsa winced at the sight of the monstrous thing; a menace, just like she was.

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! I've reached the end of my pre-written chapters now so updates may take longer. Don't worry I'll try not to take too long but exam week is coming up and that might take up a lot of my time.**

**Review replies:**

**marvelousgameofdisneythrones: Wow thanks! I'm glad you think so. I always find it quite hard to keep characters from becoming OOC.**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! :)**

**Serenity'sfire98: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so pleased that you are enjoying it so much.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Thanks! Don't worry, I will!**

**PuzzlingGamer: Thank you!**

**WarThunder: Thanks! I'm glad you gave this a go too.**

**Guest: Now! Then as soon as I can. Probably under a week.**

**laylahwillis (Guest): Hehe, thanks! I'm happy this story makes you happy!**

* * *

_****OH MY GOD! No wonder you guys were hounding me all week! I had this chapter all week and I thought I posted it but apparently I didn't. I am so sorry! Well ^^here it is anyway.****_

**The Rest of the Review Replies:**

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: Sorry! I meant to.**

**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Guest): I'm glad you like it! Sorry I took so long to update.**

**Onomatopia (Guest): Now. The next one will be out by next week.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Me too!**

**Laylah Willis (Guest): I'm so sorry I didn't update but I thought I already had! It wont happen again...I hope.**

**Guest (Z): I'm glad you like it. I'm a girl, you? My name is Becca.**

**Dr. Zeus (Guest): Now! Sorry about the mistake. It won't happen again.**

**The Children (Guest): Oh lol! Sorry it took so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**SLAM CUT TO: EXT. ICE PALACE — DAY**

**[The giant snowman holds Anna and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other.]**

**ANNA: Stop. Put us down!**

**OLAF (to the giant snowman): You are a lot stronger than I think you realize.**

"I think he realizes..." Anna murmured.

**[The giant snowman tosses Kristoff and Anna down the steps.]**

**THE GIANT SNOWMAN (like a bouncer): Go away!**

**[Anna and Kistoff slide past Sven, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing.]**

"Oh, that is so cute!" Anna sighed enthusiastically at the reindeer. Sven snorted indignantly.

**OLAF: Olaf's head smashes into a snowbank nearby.**

**ANNA: Olaf!**

**OLAF: Watch out for my butt!**

"That's not something you hear everyday," Kristoff whispered to Sven.

**[Anna and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf slams into the snowbank. The giant snowman turns to go back into the castle. Incensed, Anna tries to march back up the stairs.]**

**ANNA: It is not nice to throw people!**

**[Kristoff grabs her, pulls her back.]**

**KRISTOFF: All right feisty pants. Calm down. Woaw. Just let the snow man be.**

People laughed slightly at Anna's righteous fury.

**ANNA: Let me at him. I want to get him. I... Okay. I'm Calm.**

**[Anna backs down...for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at the giant snowman. The tiny little ball hits The Giant Snowman's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He ROARS. Spikes shoot out of his joints.]**

Kristoff winced. If that snowball hurt half as much as Anna's shoe had then the Giant Snowman's anger was completely justified.

**KRISTOFF: Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!**

**OLAF: ...I'll distract him. You guys go.**

**[Kristoff pushes Anna along. Sven runs off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven.]**

**OLAF: No, no, not you guys.**

"Don't you control your legs?" A villager asked Olaf curiously. "How can they run off without your permission? Do they have a separate brain to your head? But wait, you don't have a brain..." The villager trailed off, deep in thought.

"It turns out you don't need one!" Olaf exclaimed happily.

**[The giant snowman goes charging after Anna and Kristoff as Olaf's head falls and lands face down in snow.]**

**OLAF (muffled): This just got a whole lot harder.**

**[Anna and Kristoff leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as the giant snowman lands hard right behind them. They're off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, the giant snowman hot on their trail.]**

**KRISTOFF: This way!**

**[Anna grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking the giant snowman back.]**

"Yes!" Anna exclaims and high-fived Elsa.

"Nice," Kristoff commented idly. She just impressed him more every minute.

**KRISTOFF (impressed): Ho-ho-ho!**

**ANNA: I got him!**

**[Anna and Kristoff burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge.]**

"That was close," Anna sighed in relief. She hoped she'd never fall of a cliff like that.

**KRISTOFF: Whoa, stop!**

**ANNA: It's a hundred foot drop.**

**KRISTOFF: It's two hundred.**

"How could you possibly know that?" Anna protested.

"Experience," Kristoff answered with a triumphant smirk.

**[Kristoff ties the rope around Anna and pulls tight.]**

**ANNA: Ow.**

"Sorry," Kristoff mumbled automatically. Anna smiled slightly at him.

**[He drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.]**

**ANNA: What's that for?**

**KRISTOFF: I'm digging a snow anchor.**

**ANNA (not trusting): Okay. What if we fall?**

**KRISTOFF: There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully.**

"That doesn't sound like a real thing," Erik commented skeptically.

**[They hear an angry ROAR coming closer.]**

**KRISTOFF: Okay, Anna. On three.**

**[Anna preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight.]**

**ANNA: Okay. You tell me when...**

**KRISTOFF: One...**

**ANNA: ...I'm ready to go...**

**KRISTOFF: Two...**

**ANNA (pumped up): ...I was BORN ready! Yes!**

Elsa smirked at Anna fondly as people laughed again.

**KRISTOFF: Calm down.**

Elsa grinned in amusement at Kristoff's absentminded reply. He was already used to her sisters antics. She then caught herself and frowned. How could she be smiling? She was going to hurt Anna in the future.

**[A huge tree flies through the air toward them.]**

**ANNA: Three!**

**[Anna jumps and pulls Kristoff over the edge with her. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope catches their fall.]**

**KRISTOFF: Whoa! That happened.**

There was more laughter.

**[Back up top, Olaf emerges from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run.]**

**OLAF: Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape.**

**[He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order.]**

"Oh I get it!" Someone exclaims.

**OLAF: There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!**

**[The giant snowman steps up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him.]**

**OLAF (happily): Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things.**

**[The giant snowman roars and approaches Kristoff's snow anchor.]**

**OLAF: No!**

**[Olaf jumps onto the giant snowman's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference.]**

"That is one brave snowman," Erik said with a nod.

**OLAF: This is not making much of a difference!**

[The giant snowman flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff.]

**OLAF: AAHH!**

**[Olaf passes Anna and Kristoff.]**

**ANNA: Olaf!**

**OLAF: Hang in there, guys!**

"Olaf! No!" Anna yelled at the screen.

"I'm right here," Olaf said with a confused expression. "Can you not see me?" He then turned to Elsa. "Can she not see me?"

**[The giant snowman starts yanking Kristoff and Anna's rope up.]**

**ANNA: Wait, what?**

**[Kristoff's head hits the cliff.]**

**KRISTOFF: Aargghh!**

**[Kristoff passes out and hangs like a rag doll.]**

Sven gave Kristoff a sarcastic look that said 'Very heroic'. Kristoff scowled at his reindeer.

**ANNA: Kristoff! WHOA!**

**THE GIANT SNOWMAN: Don't come back!**

**ANNA (grossed out by his snow breath): Ugh. We won't.**

**[Anna whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Kristoff comes to just as they fall. They both SCREAM! SLAM! Anna opens her eyes to find herself buried up to her shoulders in the soft thick snow. She laughs.]**

**ANNA: Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow.**

"I can't believe that's a real thing," Erik murmured with a frown.

**[She looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow.]**

**OLAF (shaking the boots): I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!**

**[Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up. He spits out snow.]**

**KRISTOFF: Those are my legs.**

"Classic gag," a villager said with a chuckle.

**[Olaf's bottom goes running by.]**

**OLAF (to Kristoff): Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt.**

A little boy sniggered and his mother shot him a look.

**[Kristoff grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body.]**

**OLAF: Oh, that feels better.**

**[Sven walks up and sniffs Olaf's nose.]**

**OLAF: Hey, Sven!**

"How did Sven get down there?" Erik asked and Kristoff shrugged.

**[Olaf turns to Anna and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose - and misses.]**

**OLAF: He found us. (to Sven, funny voice) Who's my cute little reindeer?**

**KRISTOFF: Don't talk to him like that.**

**[Kristoff goes over to help Anna, who is stuck in the snow.]**

**KRISTOFF: Here.**

[He lifts her out easily.]

**ANNA (impressed): Whoa!**

Kristoff smirked, glad that he had impressed her for once. Anna couldn't help but marvel slightly at Kristoff's strength.

**KRISTOFF: You okay?**

**ANNA: Thank you.**

**[They meet eyes.]**

Elsa couldn't help but think that her sister and the reindeer man go together quite well.

**ANNA: ...Um... How's your head?**

**[She touches the spot where he banged his head.]**

**KRISTOFF (in pain): Ah! Ooh!**

"Sorry," Anna said automatically like Kristoff had done earlier.

[He catches himself. Waves off the pain with a giggle.]

**KRISTOFF: I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull.**

**OLAF: I don't have a skull... Or bones.**

"I have wooden arms," he commented in a typical Olaf fashion.

**KRISTOFF ...So...**

**[The awkwardness is killing him.]**

**KRISTOFF (shy): Now what?**

Sven gave Kristoff another knowing look. Those looks were starting to seriously annoy him. What did Sven think he knew that Kristoff apparently didn't?

**ANNA (shy): Now what? (then...panicking) Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-**

**KRISTOFF: Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business...(noticing something) Worry about your hair?!**

[She thinks he means it looks bad. She smooths it down.]

**ANNA: What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair.**

**KRISTOFF: No, yours is turning white.**

**[She grabs her braid as a tendril turns white.]**

Elsa's hands flew to her mouth. Oh, what had she done?

**ANNA: White? It's what?**

**KRISTOFF: It's because she struck you; isn't it?**

**ANNA: Does it look bad?**

"That's what you're worrying about right now?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

**KRISTOFF (thinking):...No.**

**[Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation.]**

**OLAF: You hesitated.**

Kristoff scowled at the snowman.

**KRISTOFF: No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on.**

**[He heads towards the sunset. Sven and Olaf follow.]**

**OLAF: Okay! Where are we going?**

**KRISTOFF: To see my friends.**

Kristoff's eyes widened. He was taking her to his family. He had never taken anyone to his family before.

**ANNA (catching up): The love experts?**

**OLAF: Love experts?!**

**KRISTOFF: Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this.**

**ANNA: How do you know?**

**[He looks her over, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child.]**

**KRISTOFF:...Because I've seen them do it before.**

Now everyone else was realizing that Kristoff meant the trolls.

[As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven.]

**OLAF: I like to consider myself a love expert.**

Some people laughed weakly at Olaf's comment but people were finding it hard to be cheerful while their beloved princess was in such danger.

**INT. ELSA'S PALACE — DAY**

**[Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself.]**

**ELSA (mantra-style): Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!**

**[She hears ice cracking. Stops. Looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle.]**

Elsa was starting to feel the panic growing in her just like her future self. She almost flinched when a hand suddenly grabbed hers. She looked to her side and saw Erik watching her worriedly. It had been so long since she had human contact and she felt she should pull away but she just...she liked holding hands with Erik. It was comforting. She gave him a slight smile and he squeezed her hand. Maybe she wasn't such a monster if Erik would still touch her after he saw what she would do in the future. He was right before; she should wait till the end of the movie before she made judgements about herself.

* * *

**AN: Hi readers! I hope you liked that! YAY, I have over 100 reviews and followers!**

**Review Replies:**

**Didjey Disantales: Thank you!**

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: Yeah. Elsa will probably have a hard time trusting Erik but they will get together soon after the movie ends.**

**Serenity'sfire98: Elsa really does deserve a hug. Thanks for reviewing!**

**storygirl99210: Glad you liked it!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I'm happy you think so. Thank you for the kind words!**

**Guest: Sorry for the wait. I'm glad you like it so much. Thank you for the ****review!**

**Glitter101: Thank you!**

**LadybugTamer: I will try!**

**bearybeary (Guest): Thank you!**

**Seals Signs (Guest): I'm glad you are enjoying my story. If I were an animal I would probably be a raven. Good question!**

**Himynameis (Guest): I used to like Once Upon a Time but it never seemed to get happier and my heart just couldn't take all the sadness. I'm weak like that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rsbaird: Poor Elsa indeed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SithLord1967: Thank you! I'm happy you like it!**

**Laylah Willis (Guest): I've never been called that before...I'll try not to die if I can help it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Probably, yeah. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest (Zahin): I live in New Zealand. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Snow Wolf (Guest): Wow, thanks for your reviews! They always make me smile. I don't watch Once Upon a Time anymore but Frozen being part of it will probably be quite cool. I'm from New Zealand.**

**animefan (Guest): I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review!**

**Amaryllis (Guest): THANKS!**

**silverwolf (Guest): Yes. Thanks for reviewing! I will!**

**(AN: Wow, that was a lot of reviews! Thanks guys!)**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

**[The Northern Lights are bright. Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Sven's back.]**

**OLAF: Look, Sven. The sky's awake.**

**[Behind Olaf and Sven, Anna walks with Kristoff. She shivers.]**

**KRISTOFF: Are you cold?**

**ANNA: ...A little.**

Elsa winced at Anna's answer. It was her fault Anna was cold. As if Erik knew what she was thinking, he squeezed the hand that he was still holding.

**[He reaches like he might put an arm around her, but decides against it. He looks around as if he doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought.]**

**KRISTOFF: Wait. Come here.**

**[He takes her hand and pulls her around a bend into a rock- lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. He holds her hands over one of them.]**

'Aww, that's so sweet,' Anna thought absentmindedly. She frowned when she realized she was thinking about Kristoff.

**ANNA: Oooh... That's nice.**

**[They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent.]**

**KRISTOFF (taking a deep breath): So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they took me in.**

Anna looked at Kristoff curiously. Where where his parents in all this?

**ANNA (moved): They did?**

**KRISTOFF (nervous ramble): Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well.**

Many people thought they sounded like any other caring families but they also got the feeling that there was more to it than that.

**[Anna touches Kristoff's arm, reassuringly.]**

**ANNA: Kristoff, they sound wonderful.**

**[Kristoff smiles, appreciating her sincerity.]**

Kristoff smiled like he was on screen. He loved Anna's genuine kindness.

**KRISTOFF: Okay then...**

**[Mustering the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces-]**

**KRISTOFF: Meet my family.**

**[He's surrounded by rocks.]**

Those who hadn't figured out that Kristoff's family were the trolls, looked at the blond man worriedly.

**KRISTOFF (to the rocks): Hey, guys!**

**[As Kristoff and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded.]**

**ANNA (to herself):...They're rocks.**

Kristoff looks sheepish as he realizes he forgot to explain what his family were. Elsa smiles slightly in anticipation at what is sure to be a funny misunderstanding. Since she knew that the rocks were actually trolls, she was going to enjoy Anna's reaction to them.

**OLAF (realizing): He's crazy. (covertly, to Anna) I'll distract them while you run. (Loud and slow to a rock) Hi, Sven's family! **(Kristoff scowled at the snowman for still not knowing his name.) **It's nice to meet you! (quietly to Anna) Anna, because I love you, I insist you run. (to the rock) I understand you're love experts! (to Anna) Why aren't you running?**

Everyone was laughing hard at Olaf's comments. Anne and Elsa were giggling madly and Kristoff looked slightly embarrassed while he glared jokingly at Olaf.

**[Anna snaps out of her shock and starts backing away.]**

**ANNA: Okay. Um...I'm gonna go-**

Elsa laughed harder at the expression on Anna's face.

**[Just then the rocks around her start rolling.]**

**ANNA (panicking): Kristoff!**

"Why are you still looking to him for help if you think he's crazy?" Hans asked Anna rather rudely. Kristoff turned his scowl to him.

**[Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold as trolls.]**

**BULDA: KRISTOFF'S HOME!**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS): Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!**

**[Olaf jumps around all excitedly.]**

**OLAF (excitedly): Kristoff's home. **

**[He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the trolls.]**

**OLAF: Wait? Kristoff?**

Anna laughed at future-Olaf's confusion and Kristoff lets out an exasperated sigh.

**[Anna watches, shocked and confused. The trolls all want Kristoff's attention. One troll yanks him down with a boulder's strength.]**

**TROLL ONE: Oh, lemme look at you!**

**[Another troll tries to pull off his clothes.]**

**TROLL TWO: Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them.**

Kristoff blushed as Anna giggled into her hand.

**KRISTOFF: (holding up his pants): Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you. Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?**

**MUSHROOM KID TROLL: He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom. **

**TROLL SCOUT KID: And I earned my fire crystal.**

"What's a fire crystal?" One of the villagers asked.

"I actually don't know," Kristoff answered honestly.

**KIDNEY STONE TROLL: I passed a kidney stone.**

There were several choruses of "eww!" And "gross!" from the spectators.

**PICK ME UP TROLL: Pick me up.**

**[The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff sinks under the weight of him. Anna still stares, confused, then realizes...]**

**ANNA: Trolls? They're trolls.**

**[Silence. All troll eyes turn to Anna. Blink. Blink.]**

"That is unbelievably creepy," a villager said.

**BULDA; ...He's brought a girl!**

**TROLLS (TOGETHER): He's brought a girl!**

**[Suddenly Anna is surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Anna over to Kristoff. She falls into his arms.]**

**ANNA: What's going on?**

**KRISTOFF: I've learned to just roll with it.**

**[Bulda climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She studies her like she's a piece of cattle.]**

**BULDA: Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff.**

Elsa giggled madly as she realised the Trolls thought Anna and Kristoff were a couple. This was going to be fun to watch.

**ANNA: Wait. Oh. Um. No.**

**KRISTOFF: You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here.**

**ANNA: Right. We're not. I'm not-**

**[Anna laughs, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.]**

**BULDA (to Anna): What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?**

Anna is blushing horribly and Kristoff looks highly embarrassed as he shoots Anna an apologetic look.

**TROLLS (VARIOUS) (singing): Is it the clumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks? Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?**

"Oi!" Kristoff exclaimed.

**Trolls: And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly , But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet, So he's a bit of a fixer upper, So he's got a few flaws His peculiar brain, dear, his thing for the reindeer, That's outside a few of nature's laws**

Many people were laughing and Anna was glad she wasn't the person being embarrassed this time.

**TROLLS: So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of , You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love**

**KRISTOFF (talking): Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here.**

**BULDA (talking): I'll say- (To Anna) (singing) Is it the way he runs scared?**

"They never listen," Kristoff said with an annoyed sigh. He loved his family but they were extremely stubborn once they got an idea into their heads.

**TROLLS (VARIOUS) (singing): Or that he's socially impaired?**

**KID TROLL (singing): Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?**

"Seriously?" Anna asked, her face scrunching up in disgust. Kristoff ducked his head as his face was completely red.

**ANNA (talking): I did not need to know that.**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS) (singing): Are you holding back your fondness Due to his unmanly blondeness?**

"There is nothing wrong with being a blond man!" Kristoff huffed and a few other blond men nodded firmly in agreement.

**Trolls: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He's just a bit of a fixer upper He's got a couple of bugs**

**KRISTOFF (talking): No, I don't.**

**TROLLS (singing): **

**His isolation is confirmation Of his desperation for healing hugs**

"Aww," the females cooed as Kristoff attempted to sink deeper into his seat.

**TROLLS: So he's a bit of a fixer upper, But we know what to do , The way to fix this fixer upper, Is to fix him up with you**

**[The girl trolls sweep Anna away. The boys take Kristoff.]**

**KRISTOFF (to the male trolls) (talking): Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!**

"Not now she isn't," Elsa said with a playful grin. Anna shot her a glare and Kristoff went redder.

**[TROLLS beat. Blink. Blink. The boy trolls turn, huddle...]**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS) (singing): So she's a bit of a fixer upper , That's a minor thing , This quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement**

**KID TROLL (singing): And by the way, I don't see no ring.**

Anna couldn't help but think the little troll was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

**TROLLS (VARIOUS) (singing): So she's a bit of a fixer upper , Her brain's a bit betwixt**

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. Get the fiance out of the way And the whole thing will be fixed

**TROLLS: We aren't saying you can change him , 'Cause people don't really change , We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange , People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed , But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best , True love brings out the best**

"That's actually a really sweet way to look at love," a woman sighed. Others nodded.

**[Kristoff looks over at Anna. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals.]**

Kristoff only just managed to stop himself from sighing in awe. Anna was so beautiful.

**ALL TROLLS (singing): **

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper , That's what it's all about ,mFather, sister, brother ,mWe need each other , To raise us up and round us out.**

"So true," Elsa said looking at Anna. Some of Hans' brothers smiled at each other along with some other siblings and family members in the room.

**[By this time Kristoff and Anna are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers.]**

**TROLLS (singing): Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper , But when push comes to shove , The only fixer upper fixer ,mThat can fix a fixer upper is , True , True , True , True , Love**

**[During this last bit Anna and Kristoff are looking at each other differently.]**

Anna and Kristoff out of the movie were also sneaking peaks at the other. Anna was starting to really like Kristoff and Kristoff was feeling the same. Elsa smiled as she saw the looks. She was glad her sister had found someone she liked like that. At that thought, she couldn't help but glance sideways at Erik, who's hand she was still holding, and found him already looking at her. They both blushed and looked away.

**TROLL PRIEST (talking): Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-**

**ANNA (talking): Wait, what?!**

**TROLL PRIEST: You're getting married.**

**TROLLS (singing): Love!**

**[Just then, Anna collapses. Kristoff catches her. She's shivering something fierce.]**

Everyone immediately sobered at the reminder of future-Anna's predicament. Erik squeezed Elsa's hand once more to make sure she knew he was there and she found comfort in it.

**KRISTOFF (talking): Anna? **

**[He pulls off her cape and hat.]**

**KRISTOFF: She's as cold as ice.**

**[Just then Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit.]**

**GRAND PABBIE: There's strange magic here!**

**KRISTOFF: Grand Pabbie!**

Elsa realized that this was the same troll that cured Anna the first time. She crossed her fingers and hoped he would be able to do the same but her rational side new that a frozen heart was much more serious.

**GRAND PABBIE: Bring her to me, Kristoff.**

**[Kristoff helps Anna over. Pabbie looks into her weak eyes.]**

**GRAND PABBIE: Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever.**

Almost everyone in the room gasped in horror and Elsa closed her eyes in shame. She couldn't look at anyone right now, for fear of seeing hatred at her on their faces. If she had opened her eyes she would have seen the many worried and pitying gazes on her. The villagers felt bad for their princess as they knew she must be feeling intense guilt.

**ANNA: What...? No.**

**KRISTOFF: So remove it, Grand Pabbie.**

**GRAND PABBIE: I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.**

**ANNA: An act of true love?**

**BULDA (googley, to her hubby): A true love's kiss, perhaps?**

**[A bunch of trolls give each other kisses.]**

Maybe if everyone wasn't so worried about Anna, they would have found that completely adorable.

**[Anna shivers again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair turns white.]**

**KRISTOFF: Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans.**

**ANNA (still weak): ...Hans.**

Kristoff almost growled at the reminder of Hans. He and Anna had been getting along so well but he knew that in reality, he didn't stand a chance against a prince like Hans.

**KRISTOFF: Help us out, Sven.**

**[Kristoff grabs Sven's antlers. Sven pulls them out. Kristoff helps Anna onto Sven and hops up behind her.]**

**KRISTOFF: Come on, Olaf!**

**[Sven takes off. Olaf grabs Sven's tail, rides with them.]**

**OLAF: I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!**

A few people laughed weakly at Olaf's comment to try and ease the tension but it didn't work.

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! I decided I'll just start posting once a week because of school and stuff. My computer actually just broke a few days ago (I didn't even drop it or anything!) so I had to type this on an ipad (which is so bloody hard!). Hopefully it'll be fixed soon but I doubt it.**

**Review replies:**

**cecld (Guest): Thanks! **

**PuzzlingGamer: Glad you liked it. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rsbaird: Darn, I would have loved a taco. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest (the one who asked if I could finish before school starts): That depends when your school starts. Mine gas already started. There are about six or seven more chapters and I will be updating once a week, so unless your school doesn't start for another seven weeks, sorry but probably not. Thanks for the review!**

**Marylover69: Thank you!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks!**

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Laylah Willis (Guest): Why was it hard to read? Were there mistakes? Thanks for the review!**

**New Universe Returns: It's sweet of you to ask but to be honest I prefer writing freely without having to refer to scripts. Although, if you looked hard enough there are probably already fics for those movies. I love Toy Story (and pretty much any other Disney movie)! Thanks for your review!**

**snow wolf (Guest): Thank you! I don't know why I'm so funny. The thing about not needing a brain that Olaf said was actually a quote from the movie 'Monsters Vs Aliens' that I had to use because it just worked so well. Don't worry, I love long reviews! I do try to reply to all my reviews because it makes me so happy to see them so I feel reviewers deserve 'thank you's. It's not that hard to understand your reviews, don't worry. Thank you for the reviews!**

**CdrRMF: Thanks for the review!**

**ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld: I'm glad you like this. You're right, Elsa does need a hug. I'll get on that. Thank you for your review!**

**Marijke Bush (guest): Now. I'll be posting once a week from now on. Thanks for reviewing!**

**animefan (Guest): I'm so happy you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**fantasylover4evr: I'm glad you like Erik. Thanks for reviewing!**

**storygirl99210: THANKS!**

**Guest: I update once a week. Thanks for the review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**EXT. ELSA'S PALACE - DAWN**

**[Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle.]**

**HANS: We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?**

Anna smiled at Hans and he returned it happily. Maybe he still had a chance to win over the princess, despite his meddlesome brother's efforts to discredit him.

**[The Duke's thugs exchange a look.] **

Many people scowled at the Duke when they remembered the orders he had given his men to kill Elsa.

**[Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It's the giant snowman, Elsa's snow guard.]**

**The giant snowman: Go away!**

**[He slams a fist inches from Hans. Hans deftly dodges out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against the giant snowman, who quickly knocks them over. The giant snowman throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over Hans. The giant snowman raises his foot to stomp on Hans,]**

People gasped worriedly when they saw the seemingly kind prince in such danger.

**[but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety. He sees his sword, leaps, and grabs it. Just then, Elsa peeks out the front doors. The Duke's two thugs see her.]**

**DUKE'S THUG: The queen.**

"Oh no," Anna and Erik moaned, worried for Elsa's well being. Erik then blushed in embarrassment when some of his less dense brothers shot him teasing looks.

**[The thugs charge up the stairs. They guards burst through the ice doors. Elsa flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue. They trap her on the top floor, raise their crossbows.]**

**ELSA (scared): No. Please.**

**[One of the thugs shoots an arrow right at Elsa. At the last moment she creates an ice wall. It stops the arrow, inches from her face. The thugs reposition to take another shot.]**

Anna and many other people gasped at the close call. The Duke cowered when he saw many angry people starting to follow Anna's earlier example and reach menacingly for their shoes.

**ELSA: Stay away!**

**[Elsa shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack.]**

**THUG: Get her! Get her!**

That was the last straw and the Duke soon found himself being pelted with shoes. The villagers were appalled at how anyone could try and cause their poor princess harm.

**[Elsa fights for her life. BACK OUTSIDE: Hans is nearly crushed by the giant snowman. He rolls away. Jumps to his feet. And with agile might, he slices the giant snowman's leg off with his sword. The giant snowman stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge. Hans clings to the ice steps.]**

People bit their lips nervously.

**[His men help him up and they rush into the ice palace.]**

Everyone who had been biting their lip let out a sigh of relief. Hans grinned at how he had won everyone's favour. He was certain in his abilities to win over the princess now and it helped to have the peasants on his side.

**INT. ICE PALACE — DAY**

**[Elsa is surrounded. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors...which BURST and CRACK. OUT ONTO THE BALCONY... The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death. BACK INSIDE: Hans and his men run in. See the destruction and the thugs near death.]**

Elsa looked horrified at what she was doing. This was only proving that she was a monster. Everyone else knew that it was self defence though and they didn't blame their princess.

**HANS: Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are.**

**[Elsa snaps out of her rage. She sees the men, frightened, moments from death. She stops. Elsa looks to Hans, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony. The ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it. Hans runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier comes CRASHING DOWN. Elsa dives out of the way but she falls in the blast. The ice is smashing like glass, and the sound of it shattering as it rings out.]**

"Elsa!" Anna yelled worriedly and Erik's grip on Elsa's hand tightened as if he needed to make sure she was still there.

"I'm sure I'm fine," she tried to reassure them, though it was unconvincing.

**FADE IN ON: INT. ARENDELLE, DUNGEON — DAY**

**[Elsa's face as her eyes flutter open. She sits up. She's surrounded by stone. Elsa looks to the nearby window. Tries to rush to it. She's pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She's chained to the wall. Elsa strains to looks out a window... INSET WINDOW: Arendelle is outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling.]**

Everyone is relieved that Elsa is okay but most are angered at the sight of her in the dungeon. Elsa was just horrified at what she had done to Arendelle.

**ELSA: No...What have I done?**

**[Hans enters. He hangs a torch by the door.]**

**ELSA: Why did you bring me here?**

**HANS: I couldn't just let them kill you.**

Anna shoots Hans a thankful look. Erik also shot his brother a look however it was more suspicious than thankful. He just couldn't figure out his brother's angle.

**ELSA: But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.**

**HANS: Anna has not returned...**

**[Elsa looks to the storm with worry.]**

**HANS: If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please. **

**[Elsa meets his eyes, desperate.]**

**ELSA: Don't you see...I can't.**

**[Hans sees the sincerity in her eyes.]**

Everyone looks down sadly. Elsa's powers were so out of control but they didn't blame her for it. They were just worried about what was going to happen.

**ELSA: You have to tell them to let me go.**

**[Hans walks to the door. He takes the torch.]**

**HANS: I will do what I can.**

**[He opens the door and leaves. Elsa, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up.]**

Everyone is very tense as they await the next scene in silence.

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! Sorry it's short but I split the chapters into the movie's actual chapters so it wasn't really my decision. See you it a week. Oh and just so you know, after this chapter I am going to start replying to reviews by PM and only replying to guests in the authors notes. It will just be easier that way.**

**Review replies:**

**marvelousgameofdisneythrones: I've been using pages. Nice to know I'm not alone. Thanks for your review!**

**SnowPrincessofArendelle: I'm glad you're enjoying this. Love your screen name. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Didjey Disantales: Don't worry, I completely agree with you. I hate it when people fall head over heals in love in a matter of minutes and I don't intend for that to happen. I'm thinking they'll probably just agree to give a relationship a try by the end of this (after Elsa has been convinced of course) and Elsa will always be a strong, independent, woman no matter what. Thanks for your input though!**

**Rsbaird: Thanks!**

**Abc (Guest): I'm glad you like my story but you'll just have to wait and see how it ends. Thanks for reviewing!**

**spatterson: That's a good idea but I think I'll just have them watch frozen only. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Good questions, I will think about that. Thanks for reviewing and goodbye!**

**Storygirl99210: Glad you liked it, thanks!**

**snoopykid: I can't wait to write the reactions. Thanks for the review!**

**Kuronique Misaki: he he he!**

**ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld: I'm happy you like Erik! Awesome screen name by the way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cecld (Guest): Neither can I! Thanks for the review!**

**bearybeary (Guest): I feel like I should probably know what that is but...I don't. Thanks for the review!**

**aspinchuk: Thanks!**

**Jojo1228: Don't worry, I will. Thanks for the review!**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Seeing everything that Elsa went through is helping them like her just like we do. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**animefan (Guest): Of course I'll continue. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Yeah, it's sometimes easier to appreciate things the characters have said when they are written down. Thanks for the review!**

**Laylah Willis (Guest): lol! That was totally inspiring. I hope you don't mind if I use some of those ideas.**

**mo11 (Guest): I'll try and focus more on the other characters too. Wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Obvious question (Guest): I try to have my updates out by Friday morning (New Zealand time).**

**INTRIGUED (Guest): I'm glad that I managed to intrigue you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Y man (Guest): You typed the words right out of my mind. Thanks for the review!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**CUT TO: EXT. THE FJORDS — DAY**

**[Sven charges down the mountain with Kristoff and Anna on his back. Olaf slides along beside them, penguin-style. Anna shivers in Kristoff's arms. She's weakening. Kristoff takes off his hat and puts it on her head.]**

Some people thought that was sweet but were too worried about Anna to comment on it.

**KRISTOFF: Just hang in there. (to Sven) Come on, buddy, faster!**

**[They arrive at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slides past them, out of control.]**

**OLAF: I'll meet you guys at the castle!**

**KRISTOFF: Stay out of sight, Olaf!**

**OLAF: I will!**

"Sure you will," Kristoff muttered.

**[He disappears into the village streets.]**

**OLAF: Hello!**

A VILLAGER: Ah! It's alive!

"Olaf!" Anna berated playfully. She was trying to show everyone she was fine, they needed to calm down.

**EXT. CASTLE COURTYARD — DAY**

**[Guards see Kristoff and Anna approaching.]**

**GUARD: It's Princess Anna!**

**[Sven skids to a stop outside the gates. Kristoff slides off, holding Anna, and carries her to the gate.]**

**KRISTOFF: I've got you.**

**[Anna looks up at him, gratefully.]**

**ANNA:...Are you g-gonna be okay?**

"_You're _worried about _him?!" _Elsa exclaimed incredulously. Her sister was just too considerate sometimes.

**KRISTOFF (touched, reassuring): Don't worry about me.**

**[Just then the castle gates open. Gerda, Kai, and a handmaid rush to help Anna.]**

**GERDA: Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick.**

Anna smiled slightly at Gerda and Kai. They had been like second parents to her for as long as she could remember. If it wasn't for them, she doubted she would have been able to handle her real parents death as well as she did. She could hardly imagine what it would have been like if Gerda and Kai hadn't been there to comfort her.

**KAI: My Lady. You are freezing.**

**GERDA: You poor girl, you're freezing. Let's get you inside.**

**KRISTOFF: Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately.**

Kristoff was still feeling a little bitter at the fact that Hans was the one Anna needed and not…not him. However, if he could save Anna then Kristoff supposed it was okay that Hans got her. As long as Anna was safe and happy he was fine with grudgingly sitting on the side lines. It really amazed him how much the girl had grown on him in such a short amount of time. Hopefully after the movie is over he'll be able to spend some more time with her. If she wasn't too busy with Hans, that is.

**KAI: We will. Thank you.**

**[Anna is swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds.]**

**KRISTOFF: Make sure she's safe!**

**[Kristoff is shut out as the castle gates close on him. He stands there with Sven for a beat, staring with the closed gates. Then he sighs, turns and walks off. Sven reluctantly follows.]**

Anna felt a pang of sadness when she saw Kristoff leaving. She knows that in the movie she is with Hans but all she wanted now was for future-Kristoff to rush back into the castle and kiss future-her. Wait! Where had that come from?

**CUT TO: INT. LIBRARY — DAY**

**[Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards.]**

**HANS: I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna.**

**FRENCH DIGNITARY: You cannot risk going out there again.**

**HANS: If anything happens to her—**

Erik was slightly confused. It was like Hans actually cared for the girl. Or maybe he was just that good at pretending. It was more likely that Hans just wanted to marry her first so he could steal the crown though. Erik wouldn't put it past his brother to try something like that.

**SPANISH DIGNITARY: If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left.**

**[Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Just then the door opens and Gerda and Kai bring in Anna.]**

**KAI: He's in here. Prince Hans.**

**HANS: Anna.**

**[Hans rushes to Anna. She falls into his arms.]**

**HANS: You're so cold.**

**ANNA (weak, but desperate): Hans, you have to kiss me.**

Anna and Kristoff both scowled slightly. It shouldn't have to be that way.

Hans was smiling slightly. As soon as everyone sees future him save Anna they would all love him and Anna would except his proposal instantly. Soon everything would be going his way. But then a though suddenly occurred to him. What if the movie revealed his true intensions? He brushed that thought off quickly. That wouldn't happen.

**HANS: What?**

**ANNA: Now. Here we go.**

**[She tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms.]**

**GERDA: We'll give you two some privacy.**

**[Everyone shuffles out, leaving Hans and Anna alone.]**

Erik was starting to get a bad feeling. Anna shouldn't be left alone with Hans in such a venerable state.

Elsa, however, was hopeful. Maybe Hans would thaw Anna's heart and everything would be fine. Then she remembered Erik's warning during the break and felt slightly worried. The way she figured it, Erik was either lying and not to be trusted so Hans' feelings were genuine, or Erik was telling the truth to try to help her and Hans was a scoundrel.

When she thought about it, she didn't really like either option. If Erik was telling the truth then Anna was alone in a room with someone potentially dangerous. But if Erik was lying then Anna was safe but Erik wouldn't be who she thought he was and Elsa had been starting to really like him and the calming effect he had on her.

**HANS: What happened out there?**

**ANNA: Elsa struck me with her powers.**

**HANS: You said she'd never hurt you.**

**ANNA: I was wrong.**

Elsa chocked out a sob at her sisters harsh words but Anna was quick to assure her it wasn't her fault.

**[Anna crumbles, weak.]**

**HANS: Anna.**

**[Hans carries her to a couch, sets her down.]**

**ANNA (shivering more): She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.**

**HANS (understanding): A true love's kiss.**

Kristoff couldn't help but scowl again but, while he could admit he was jealous, he also hoped it would work so Anna would be okay.

**[He takes her chin in his hand and gives her a tender smile. He leans in slowly...gently... Then he stops.]**

**HANS: Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.**

Everyone was confused by those words so they just kept watching in silence.

**ANNA: What?**

**[Hans gets up, leaving her there.]**

**ANNA: ...You said you did.**

**[He goes to the window and shuts the curtains.]**

**HANS: As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere—**

People finally started to understand what Hans was saying but they were all too shocked to speak.

**ANNA: What are you talking about?**

**HANS (putting out the candles): As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-**

The room was getting colder and colder as the movie kept playing and Hans shifted nervously. 'This couldn't be good,' he thought worriedly.

**ANNA: Hans?**

**HANS: You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that.**

**[Hans crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water from a table and goes to the fireplace.]**

**HANS: I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa.**

Hans' brothers were starting at him in shock. All except Erik that is. Erik just glared.

**[Hans pours the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tries to stop him. She falls to the floor, weak.]**

**ANNA: Hans. No, stop.**

**HANS: But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her.**

**ANNA: Please.**

**HANS (chuckles): All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer.**

The glares directed at Hans were so cold that they could have rivalled Elsa's powers however, everyone was still too shocked to act. It was so hard to process such a complete and utter betrayal from a well respected man.

**[Hans approaches Anna.]**

**ANNA: ...You're no match for Elsa.**

**[He bends down, takes her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently.]**

**HANS: No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.**

**[She wrenches her face out of his hands.]**

**ANNA (anger): You won't get away with this. **

**[Hans rises and crosses to the door.]**

**HANS: Oh, I already have.**

**[Hans leaves and shuts her in, locking the door. Anna struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle.]**

**ANNA (hoarse and weak): Please, somebody help.**

**[The rest of her hair turns white and she crumbles to the floor.]**

This is the point when all hell broke loose. Kristoff had been the first to jump to his feet and leap at Hans angrily. Erik had followed close behind. The villagers made their anger known by yelling and throwing shoes at him.

"Stop it!" Anna and Elsa suddenly yell at the same time. The villagers grew still and Kristoff and Erik reluctantly got off the bruised prince. Anna then marched forward and punched Hans right in the face, knocking him over, before making a disgruntled noise and walking back to her seat. Her hand was hurting now but it had been well worth it.

Kai couldn't hide his proud smirk. He knew teaching Anna how to throw a punch would come in handy. And Gerda had tried to stop him…

Elsa then walked forward with one of the deadliest looks anyone had ever seen. She lifted her hands and for a second Hans thought she was going to freeze him solid. Then large icicles rose out of the floor and trapped him in an icy cage. "We'll deal with you properly once the movie is over," she said fiercely before turning and going back to her seat.

Hans caught the eyes of his brothers, silently asking for help, but they all turned their heads away in shame and disappointment.

**CUT TO: INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER — NIGHT**

**[The Duke looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubs his arms and shivers.]**

**DUKE: It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death.**

**[Hans comes in, putting on his most distraught face.]**

**SPANISH DIGNITARY: Prince Hans.**

**HANS: Princess Anna is...dead.**

**VARIOUS DIGNITARIES: What...? No... Mon dieu.**

**[Hans stumbles, weak with grief. The men help him to a chair.]**

"Wow, he's good," Anna thought, suddenly not feeling as stupid for falling for his charms. He sure was an expert at fooling people.

**DUKE: What happened to her?**

**HANS: She was killed by Queen Elsa.**

Elsa ducked her head at the reminder but she tried to hope that everything would work out like Erik had said. Then again, after everything that happened with Hans, could she trust that Erik was not just like his brother?

**DUKE: Her own sister.**

**HANS (really putting it on): At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms.**

**[He bows his head in a brilliant display of teary grief.]**

Almost everyone scowled at Hans.

**DUKE: There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger.**

**SPANISH DIGNITARY: Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you.**

**[Hans nods; he knows what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.]**

**HANS: With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death.**

There were so many cries of outrage that Elsa almost couldn't believe it. Everyone still cared about her? Even after they had seen how much of a monster she was. If they accepted her, maybe she wasn't a monster after all.

Meanwhile, Erik was snarling at Hans angrily. Suddenly Hans wasn't so upset that there were bars of ice separating him from everyone else.

* * *

**AN: Hi readers! Hope you liked this chapter. See you next week!**

**Review Replies:**

**snow wolf (Guest): Thanks so much. I'm sure if there was a balcony in that room then Hans would have fallen from it when Anna punched him. Thanks for reviewing!**

**mo11 (Guest): Aww, thanks! Sorry there was no chair throwing in the is chapter. Thank you for your review!**

** (Guest): I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, I will always keep writing. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for your review!**

**bearybeary (Guest): Thanks for reviewing!**

**Raxji (Guest): Sorry it was short but I haven't been picking the lengths of the chapters, I've been going by the movie chapters so I didn't decide to make it that short. Thanks for your review!**

**Guest who asked which how to train your dragon fanfic I was reading: I read quite a few different ones but if you use the search bar and search 'watch movie' then refine your search to How To Train Your Dragon, you should find a whole bunch of them. Thanks for your review!**

**Sarcastic Fox (Guest): Sorry it didn't happen that way but I hope you liked my version well enough. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Suggestion (Guest): Good idea. I just might use that. Thanks for the review!**

**Dramatic Goose (Guest): That's a good idea for that scene. I might incorporate some of your suggestions. Thanks for reviewing and the suggestions!**

**laylah willis (Guest): Hehe. Thanks for your review!**

**NikiSpade (Guest): I'm glad you like it! I'll have the next chapter up in a week. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AN: P.S. If you are leaving a guest review, try to leave some kind of nickname so it is easier for you to know which reviews I am replying to.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**INT. ELSA'S DUNGEON — DAY**

**[The cell ices over. Elsa looks out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching.]**

**GUARD: She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve.**

Everyone was full of suspense as they knew that Hans intended to murder Elsa.

**[Elsa pulls at her shackles. They crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Hans pushes his way into the room...sees...The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Elsa is gone.]**

There was cheering as people were so relieved that their eldest princess had escaped. They hoped she would get far away.

**CUT TO: EXT. MOUNTAIN SLOPE — DAY**

**[Kristoff heads into the mountains. Sven lags behind, not wanting to follow. He looks back at the kingdom, then shakes his head. He runs past Kristoff. Stops and turns to face him. He snorts and grunts.]**

"Good boy, Sven," Kristoff whispered to his reindeer quietly for stopping him from making a horrible mistake. Sven nuzzled into his side affectionately.

**KRISTOFF: What is it, buddy?**

**[Sven nudges Kristoff with his antlers.]**

**KRISTOFF: Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?**

**[Sven snorts with more conviction, moos, brays.]**

**KRISTOFF (avoiding): ...I don't understand you when you talk like that.**

People looked at the strange mountain man in confusion. "He was yelling at me," Kristoff said to defend himself but it didn't really help.

**[Kristoff tries to walk on ahead, but Sven uses his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground.]**

"Wow, that is a strong reindeer," Anna commented and Sven puffed his chest out with pride.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kristoff joked.

"No! I-no-you…are a great size…I just-um—" Anna stuttered as her face grew red.

"Relax," Kristoff cut in with an amused smile, "I was just kidding." Anna's face grew redder.

**KRISTOFF: Ah! Stop it! Put me down!**

**[Sven drops him hard then "yells" at him once more.]**

**KRISTOFF: No, Sven! We're not going back!**

**[Sven shakes his head, angrily.]**

**KRISTOFF: She's with her true love.**

**[Sven makes an "of-course-she-isn't" face. Kristoff gets it; he's made his point. Just then the wind picks up. Kristoff looks back at the kingdom. Sees a violent winter storm swirling over the castle. Sharp ice claws its way up the castle, encasing it.]**

**KRISTOFF: Anna.**

**[Without hesitating, he dashes back down the mountain. Sven runs after him, catches up. Kristoff grabs Sven's harness and jumps onto his back.]**

Elsa smiled as she saw how quick Kristoff was to try and come to Anna's rescue. Things were starting to look up slightly. She just hoped Kristoff would get there in time…

**CUT TO: INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT**

**[Anna shivers by the door. She looks up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again.]**

**ANNA (barely a whisper): Help.**

Seeing Anna looking so utterly weak really upset almost everyone in the room. Kristoff sent a terrible glare at Hans as he found it was easiest to blame him. Elsa, however, was trying her hardest to think positively but was having a hard time not blaming herself. She was no longer holding Erik's hand though because of when they had got up to deal with Hans. She did not have the courage to try to grab it for fear of being met with disgust now that he had seen what awful things she did in the future. Erik knew Elsa was distressed but he was worried she would not want him to hold her hand like he had before. He just hoped she wasn't feeling to horrible.

**[CLICK. The door swings open. We see a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Anna lying there.]**

"Is it really possible to pick a lock with a carrot? How on earth did he do that?" Erik asked in amazement.

"Magic?" Anna guessed in reply.

**OLAF: Anna. Oh no.**

**[He runs to the fireplace. Throws in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire.]**

**ANNA: Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there.**

**OLAF: Whoa! So this is heat...(considering) I love it.**

"Heat is not a good thing for a snowman to be attached to," Kristoff said with a bit of concern.

**[He reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on fire.]**

**OLAF: Ooh! But don't touch it!**

**[He shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Anna to the fire.]**

**OLAF: So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?**

**ANNA: I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love.**

"You got that right," Anna snorted in agreement.

**OLAF (confused innocence): Huh. But we ran all the way here?**

**ANNA: Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt.**

**OLAF: I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you.**

"Awww!" Anna said with a smile, "Olaf, that is so sweet."

"But I don't have any sugar," Olaf mumbled in confusion.

**[He sits down behind her, stubbornly. Leans his back against hers and thinks.]**

**OLAF: ...Do you happen to have any ideas?**

**ANNA: I don't even know what love is.**

"You're young; you don't have to know just yet," an elderly village woman told Anna reassuringly.

**OLAF (confident): That's okay, I do...**

**[Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder.]**

**OLAF: Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever.**

**ANNA: ...Kristoff loves me?**

Anna looked at Kristoff with a red face. He too was very red in the face but he did not attempt to refute the previous question.

**OLAF: Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you? **

**[His face starts to melt.]**

**ANNA: Olaf, you're melting.**

**OLAF (sweet and reassuring): Some people are worth melting for.**

"Awww!" Several villagers sighed. Olaf was just so wonderfully kind.

**[But then...his face REALLY melts. He panics, pushes the snow back in place.]**

**OLAF: Just maybe not right this second.**

Some people laugh slightly but most were still too worried about Anna to be amused.

**[Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in.]**

**OLAF: Don't worry, I've got it!**

**[Olaf flitters to the window. He pulls one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel.]**

**OLAF (determined): We're going to get through- (distracted) Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.**

**[He breaks an icicle off the window, uses it as a telescope and sees...Kristoff and Sven running back down the mountain.]**

People (mainly children), who were starting to get very invested in the story, cheered loudly.

**OLAF: It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way.**

**ANNA: ...They-they are?**

**OLAF: Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind.**

"Olaf!" People half laughed, half protested.

**[Anna tries to get to her feet.]**

**ANNA: Help me up, Olaf. Please.**

**[He hurries over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs.]**

**OLAF: No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.**

**ANNA: I need to get to Kristoff.**

**OLAF (clueless): Why...? (realizing) Oh, oh, oh, I know why.**

Anna and Kristoff were getting redder and redder at the implications as the scene played out. Elsa smiled slightly at her sister's unnaturally embarrassed expression.

**[He hops around in an excited display of hope.]**

**OLAF: There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!**

Several people laughed and hope filled their hearts. Anna still had a chance. She could still survive.

**[The walls crack under the ice pressure.]**

**OLAF: They rush out the room just as the ceiling collapses.**

There was a sharp intake of breath at the close call.

**INT. CASTLE HALLWAY — DAY**

**[Anna and Olaf struggle down the hall. Ice spikes grow and block their path.]**

**OLAF: We're trapped.**

**[Anna looks around desperately for a way out.]**

People were starting to bite their nails worriedly. The air in the room was thick with suspense. Would Anna make it to Kristoff in time?

* * *

**AN: Hi readers! You may have noticed that I have posted a few days early. That is because '****Certifiable Genius' asked me if I could get the next chapter up before her birthday so: tadah! The next chapter will be up on the normal day though (in a week and two days). Wow, there are only two more chapters of movie script to go (without the deleted scenes).**

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Guest (the one that said 'Love it, can't wait for the next chapter! :D wish there was more stories like this'): Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Next time can you use a nickname of some sort so that it's easier to reply. Thanks for reviewing!**

**bearybeary (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! I love your username! I'm still not sure whether I'm doing the deleted scenes but if I do I don't think adding the Evil Elsa scene would work with the story. Sorry.**

**mo11 (Guest): I'm glad you liked it. I am probably going to make one or two more chapters about what happens after the movie. There are only two more chapters of movie script to go but I might also do deleted scenes. I haven't decided yet. Do you think I should? Thanks for reviewing!**

**snow wolf (Guest): I am soooo excited! Thanks for your review!**

**Spring Summerr (Guest): I guess the girl who bought them there to watch the movie is me or something. I don't realy know whether I should establish that or not. Or maybe she could be some sort of witch. I haven't decided. Do you think it is important that I clarify that at the end? Thanks for reviewing!**

**lezly66 (Guest): Me alegro de que te haya gustado. He utilizado el traductor de google, así que espero que esto sea legible. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**animefan (Guest): Wow, thanks!**

**Waldo (Guest): The dignitaries are there but they haven't really said much. I suppose I could do a part where they apologise but why would they apologise for something that hasn't happened yet. Thanks for the review!**

**Chaos (Guest): They are going to be plopped into the ball room of the castle with all their memories, and yes the events of Frozen won't happen anymore. You'll have to wait till the end if you want to know the rest though. Thanks for your review!**

**Guest (the one who asked me to do a one-shot about Annie): I have put writting that one-shot on my to-do-list and it should be done by the 14th of this month. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bongo (Guest): I'm thinking about it. It mostly depends on whether I can find scripts for those. Thanks for the review and the suggestion!**

**Frostpinkloverfr (Guest): Thanks! Glad you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**EXT. FJORD — DAY**

**[Elsa runs, but is nearly blinded by the snow and wind.]**

**EXT. CASTLE — DAY**

**[Anna and Olaf bust open a window. The storm is so strong it sweeps the window panes away.]**

**OLAF: Slide, Anna.**

**[It's a long, snowy way down. But what choice do they have? They slide down the iced-covered building. Anna arrives at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball.]**

Olaf giggled at the sight of himself incased in a giant snowball.

**OLAF: We made it!**

**[He shakes off the extra snow as Anna struggles to her feet.]**

Many people frowned at how weak Anna was becoming. Their faith that thing would turn out okay could only diminish their worry so much.

**EXT. FJORD — DAY**

**[Kristoff and Sven bound off the mountain and sprint across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Its white-out wind pushes them back. But they fight through. Anna and Olaf reach the shore of the fjords. The wind lifts Olaf off into the storm and pulls him apart. He goes swirling away]**

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, worriedly. She hoped he was…is…will be(?) alright. This future thing was starting to really confuse Anna.

**KRISTOFF: Come on, buddy, faster.**

**ANNA: Kristoff!**

**OLAF: Keep going, Anna!**

**[Anna struggles on.]**

**ANNA: Kristoff!**

**[Kristoff rides Sven past cracking, frozen ships. Sven struggles over the uneven surface.]**

**KRISTOFF: Come on! Come on!**

The anticipation was building as everyone watched the screen with their undivided attention. They new that it would all come down to these next few moments. All they could do was sit and watch things unfold.

**[Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsizes over them. They give it all they've got as debris falls all around them and the mast shatters. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet. The ice opens up. Sven bravely jumps over a gap. But it's too wide. He bucks Kristoff to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappears below.]**

**KRISTOFF: Sven? Sven!**

Anna gasped worriedly. She had been starting to really like that Reindeer. She hoped he was okay.

Kristoff was on the edge of his seat, watching the icy water on the screen intently. Sven had always been there for Kristoff for as long as he could remember. He found it hard to imagine losing his trusted friend. He couldn't even comprehend the emotional turmoil that would follow if something ever happened to Sven.

**[At first there's nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaces and claws his way to a floating ice chunk. He calls out, signalling for Kristoff to go on.]**

Kristoff sighs in relief and, to his surprise, Anna did also.

**KRISTOFF: Good boy.**

**[Anna moves blindly across the fjord. Anna's hands frost over an icy blue. She stumbles on, determined. But she's running out of time. She clutches her chest. The color in her eyes fades, the inevitable is coming. Kristoff, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to turn. But then he hears a faint-]**

**ANNA: Kristoff.**

**KRISTOFF: Anna...? Anna!**

No one dared to make a sound. All they could do was stare, transfixed by what was happening. This was Anna's last chance.

**[PAN TO: Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. It's Hans.]**

People scowl darkly at the sight of the Rogue Prince. Anna wasn't the only Princess everyone was worried about. They knew Hans intended to kill Elsa, and the villagers didn't like it one bit.

**HANS: Elsa. You can't run from this!**

**[Elsa backs away from him.]**

**ELSA: ...Just take care of my sister.**

Anna reached over and took Elsa's hand in hers. Normally Elsa would shy away from the contact but instead she grasped Anna's hand tightly. She could not deny the comfort Anna's presence brought right now.

**HANS: Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.**

**ELSA: What? No.**

**HANS: I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white...**

**[Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done.]**

**HANS: Your sister is dead... because of you.**

"Liar!" Anna spat at Hans.

Elsa paled at the thought of Anna dead. "Come on Kristoff," she muttered quietly under her breath. He was Anna's only hope.

**[Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see... Anna, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to...]**

**ANNA (a whisper): Kristoff.**

**KRISTOFF: Anna.**

**[Anna pushes on towards Kristoff. He runs top speed towards her. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff is giving it all he's got. He's going to make it.] **

Some of the tension fades as everyone realises that Kristoff is going to make it to Anna in time. However, they knew that they would not be happy until they were sure Anna would be okay.

**[But then, Anna hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head.]**

**ANNA: Elsa.**

Everyone gasps. Hans was going to kill Elsa!

**[Anna looks back at Kristoff as he runs for her. She gives him a longing look, but then turns away from him and then...Using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brings his sword down, Anna throws herself in front of Elsa.]**

**ANNA: No!**

**[In that instant, Anna freezes to solid ice. The sword hits her instead of Elsa. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Hans flying back and knocks him out.]**

"…." The shock had rendered everyone speechless. They didn't want to comprehend the truth.

**ELSA: Anna!**

**[Elsa rushes to Anna and touches her sister's frozen face.]**

**ELSA: Oh, Anna...no...no, please no.**

**[Olaf walks up and sees Anna, frozen.]**

**OLAF (confused, sad): Anna?**

"NO!" Elsa finally yells, breaking the silence. And soon everyone was weeping, crying out and bowing their heads in despair. Gerda collapsed against Kai in grief. Kristoff buried his face in Sven's fur for comfort. He could not bare to look up anymore. Everyone was so busy grieving that they hardly noticed the room's temperature drop drastically and ice start to encase the room. However, Anna did.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. "I am clearly not dead yet and now that we have seen the future, it won't happen. I am and will be completely fine!"

That did not comfort everyone. Many people were still incredibly upset. However, they did settle down enough to continue watching the movie. The room didn't get any warmer though and Kristoff didn't look back at the screen. He couldn't stand the sight of Anna's frozen body.

* * *

**AN: Hello ****Readers! Hope this is good. Only one more chapter of script to go. I have decided not to do the deleted scenes because that would just be confusing. After the movie is over there will probably be just one more chapter to tie up lose ends. Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**Review Replies:**

**Kristanna-Shipper-Just-Like-Sven (guest): I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Certifiable (Guest): It sucks when you can't log into stuff. I'm glad I could help improve your day. Thanks for your review!**

**Spring Summerr (Guest): Yes, I suppose I should specify who the girl is. I'll do that after the movie...when I figure out who she is. Thank you for reviewing!**

**animefan (Guest): Well that's not good. I hate it when I can't get to sleep. Thanks for the review!**

**Drunk Llamas (Guest): I'm so glad you like it. Thank you for your review!**

**mo11 (Guest): Good advice. Sorry Erik wasn't in this chapter but I didn't know where he could fit in. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Laylah Willis (Guest): No hard feelings. Good luck with the guy. You'll have to wait one more chapter for the Grand Finale I'm afraid. Thanks for the review!**

**bearybeary (Guest) (Apparently there are two people using this name so the one who asked me to do this with Brave): Sorry but probably not. I prefer writing without the movie script. Thanks for the review!**

**Time Travel 101 (Guest): Ummm...My brain hurts now. Maybe you are looking a little too deeply into this. However, I think that because the movie is from a different dimension, whatever happens in the Frozen dimension won't affect the other dimension...Or maybe that's not how it works...Oh, I don't know. Thanks for the review!**

**The real Elf (Guest): Me too. Good thing no one knows where I live. Otherwise I might be quite afraid. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pink Spotted Bat (Guest): Good idea. Maybe I'll do that. Thanks for the suggestion and the review!**

**Pickled Ardvark (Guest): That wasn't in the script but I might put that in now, just for the laughs. Thanks for the idea!**

**Patricio Puma (Guest): Sorry it didn't happen the way you wanted it too. I hope my version was okay though. Thanks for your review!**

**bearybeary (Guest) (There are two people using this name so the one who talked about the marshmallow tiara scene): The end credit scene wasn't in the script but I'm going to put it in now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Amaryllis (Guest): Unfortunately, throwing a tantrum won't help sorry. Thank you for the review!**

**God of Chocolate (Guest): I'll take your idea into account when I write what happens after the movie. Good idea. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Patrick's Cat (Guest): I might do that, good suggestion. Thanks for your review!**

**Sharkodile (Guest): Thanks for the review! Don't worry that scene is next.**

**Winged serpent (Guest): Thanks for the suggestion. I could possibly do something like that. Thanks for the idea and the review!**

**Lord Destroyer (Guest): A cameo appearance is a good idea but I don't know when I would do that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stubborn Gopher (Guest): It's a possibility. Thank you for the review!**

**Blood Red Wolf (Guest): I'm glad that you like it. Sorry, but I don't think I'll be writing any other fics like this once it is finished. I prefer writing without scripts. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Timid Tiger (Guest): That would be interesting. Sleepwalking is always an interesting concept. That is something I would read. Thanks for the review!**

**God of Madness (Guest): I'm kind of afraid for my soul now. At least you don't now where I live. I hope I didn't disappoint you anyway. Thanks for reviewing!**

**NikiSpade (Guest): THANK YOU! You're the only one who seems to appreciate that I update a reasonable amount. Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**AN: Holy Fudge! Sooo many reviews! I think it actually took me longer to reply to all of those than to write the actual chapter. Thank you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**[Elsa hugs Anna and cries. Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence.] **

Everyone (without the obvious exceptions) looked on with compete sadness. They just couldn't believe this was their Princess' future. Tears were streaming down so many of their faces and no one was feeling anything but deep despair.

**[But then, Anna warms. She begins to thaw.] **

They all froze (figuratively). Hope warmed their hearts as they saw what looked like Anna thawing. Could it really be? Dare they think Anna would be okay?

**[Olaf looks up and gasps. Kristoff and Sven notice, light up. Anna bends her arm and embraces Elsa.]**

The people cheer with relief and Anna smiles as she sees herself finally give her sister a hug. She reached over and wrapped her arms around Elsa like she was doing on the screen. Elsa returned the hug happily and soon people were joining in. Soon the entire village were giving Elsa and Anna a massive group hug. It was the first hug Elsa had had in such a long time. As far as first hugs go, Elsa thought it was fantastic.

**ELSA: Wha-? Anna?**

**[Anna opens her eyes. She smiles at Elsa, relieved.]**

**ANNA: Oh, Elsa.**

**[They embrace.]**

**ELSA: ...You sacrificed yourself for me?**

**ANNA (weak):...I love you.**

"Awwww!"

**[Olaf realizes what's happened. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims-]**

**OLAF: An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.**

**ELSA (processing): Love...will thaw... (realizing) Love... Of course.**

**[Elsa looks at Anna with confidence.]**

**ANNA: Elsa?**

**ELSA: Love.**

**[Elsa lifts her arms, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day.]**

The people cheer some more. Elsa looks at her future-self in amazement. Love could control her powers? After all this time, the solution was so simple! She smiled happily. She knew the key to controlling her powers!

**ANNA: I knew you could do it.**

"Never doubted you," Anna agreed with herself.

**OLAF (melting, good-naturedly): Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last.**

**ELSA: Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy.**

**[Elsa waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes. Above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it.]**

**OLAF: Hey, my own personal flurry.**

**[Kristoff sees Hans trying to get to his feet. He marches toward him, prepared for a fight. But Anna puts up a hand and stops him.]**

Everyone growls at the reminder of Hans.

**ANNA: Uh. Uh. Uh.**

**[She goes over to Hans.]**

**HANS (confused): Anna? But she froze your heart.**

**ANNA: The only frozen heart around here is yours.**

**[She turns away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turns back and punches him right in the face.]**

Hans frowned as everyone—including his own _brothers_—cheered as he got punched in the face.

**HANS: Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!**

**[He falls overboard. Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff meets Anna's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy.]**

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. ARENDELLE — DAY**

**[It's a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away. On one of the ships, HANS is thrown into a brig.]**

Hans winced as he saw himself being thrown around. He knew as soon as the movie ended he was going to be in a lot of trouble and he was filled with dread.

**FRENCH DIGNITARY (to Kai): I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior.**

"They are not happy," the eldest brother, Gustav, says with a frown at his youngest brother.

**KAI: Arendelle thanks you, my Lord.**

**[Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.]**

People cheer at the Duke's predicament.

**DUKE: This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. (bad acting) Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!**

**[Kai steps down from the gangplank to the dock.]**

**KAI: I have a message from the Queen. (reading a scroll) Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.**

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" The Duke snapped and some people sniggered.

**DUKE: Weselton. It's Weselton!**

**[The guards usher him and his thugs onto their ship.]**

**EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE — DAY**

**[Anna runs through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She's so excited she can't stand it.]**

**ANNA: Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!**

**[She runs him right into a pole.]**

Anna is stuck between giggling and apologising. Elsa is trying very hard not to laugh. Luckily Kristoff looks like he doesn't mind too much.

**KRISTOFF: Pole**

**ANNA: Oops. Sorry.**

**EXT. ARENDELLE DOCKS — DAY**

**[Anna skips to the perfect spot and stops.]**

**ANNA (stopping): Okay. Okay. Here we are.**

**[She takes off the blindfold. Kristoff opens his eyes. Before him sits the most beautiful, suped-up sled. Sven poses in front of it - Vanna White-style.]**

Kristoff looks completely and totally shocked.

**ANNA: I owe you a sled.**

**KRISTOFF (blown away): Are you serious?**

**ANNA: Yes. And it's the latest model.**

**KRISTOFF: No. I can't accept this...**

**ANNA: You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer.**

"That's a thing?" Kristoff asked.

**[Sven shows off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he's king of the bucks.]**

**KRISTOFF: What? That's not a thing.**

**[But he can't help but admire her enthusiasm.]**

**ANNA: Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?**

**KRISTOFF: Like it?**

**[He sweeps her up high overhead and spins her around.]**

**KRISTOFF: I love it... I could kiss you!**

Kristoff and Anna blush deeply. Everyone else smiles at them.

**[He drops her, suddenly embarrassed.]**

**KRISTOFF: ...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?**

Anna giggles at him and Kristoff goes even redder.

**[She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.]**

**ANNA: We may.**

**[He smiles and goes for it. They share a kiss.]**

"Awww!" the villagers said again. Anna and Kristoff had never been so red. And considering the amount of times they have blushed during this movie, that is really saying a lot. Kristoff and Anna's eyes met. They were both silently asking the other whether they were okay with what happened on screen. They both nodded, shared a smile, and made mental notes to themselves to talk later.

**[We move past them to find Olaf enjoying the summer. With his snow cloud safely overhead, he's free to smell the flowers, which he does. Then sneezes his carrot nose off. Sven catches it between his teeth. Olaf gasps as Sven sucks the whole carrot into his mouth. It's gone. Olaf's face sinks in sadness. But not to fear, Sven spits the carrot back out and jams it into Olaf's face where it belongs. It's completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf doesn't seem to mind. He hugs Sven happily.]**

Olaf goes and hugs Sven happily.

**CUT TO: EXT. CASTLE COURTYARD — DAY**

**[The gates to the castle are wide open. In the courtyard, stands Elsa.]**

**ELSA: Are you ready?**

**[Villagers cheer. Elsa stops and creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hope onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere. Anna comes slipping in. Elsa catches her.]**

People laugh fondly at the two sisters.

**ANNA: I like the open gates.**

**ELSA: We are never closing them again.**

Anna looks at Elsa hopefully. "Never again," Elsa agrees and they both smile widely as the villagers cheer some more.

**[Elsa then waves her hand and magical ice skates (literally made of ice) form on Anna's boots.]**

**ANNA: What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-**

**[Elsa grabs Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice. Anna slips and slides, but laughs in delight. Sven goes slipping past. Kristoff runs after him.]**

**KRISTOFF: Look out. Reindeer coming through!**

Everybody except Hans and the Duke were smiling and laughing joyfully.

**[Olaf skates and helps Elsa coach Anna.]**

**OLAF: That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot.**

**[We pull away slowly, into the sky. We arrive at a bird's-eye view to see that where the castle had crumbled has been repaired with a ice. All is right in Arendelle.]**

**[THE END: FINAL FADE OUT. Credits Roll]**

Everyone claps and turn away from the screen to talk about what just happened.

**[The credits stop and and we see the inside of Elsa's ice castle. Her discarded tiara is lying in the middle of the floor]**

Everybody turns back to the screen with confused looks.

**[The Giant Snowman, Marshmallow, lumbers onto the screen. He steps on the tiara and lifts his foot up to look at it. He then leans down and picks it up, examining it for a second, before looking around. Finally he grins and places the tiara on his head. Light shines down on him and his icicle spikes recede back into his body. He sighs and the screen goes black.]**

There was more laughter and smiles as everyone was happy for the Giant Snowman.

Suddenly there was another big flash of light.

* * *

**AN: Hi readers! I'm so so so so so so sorry I'm late with this update! I've been lazy...Please forgive me! Just one more chapter to go (I think). See you next week.**

**Review Replies:**

**mo11 (Guest): I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest (the one who asked me to do a Maleficent one): Sorry but I prefer writing without scripts. I thing 'What's a movie' will be my first and only fanfiction like this. You could always try writing one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**bearybeary (Guest): Thanks for the review!**

**animefan (Guest): Well here it is. Sorry I was late. Thanks for your review!**

**snow wolf (Guest): I'm happy you liked it so much. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Street Rat (Guest): Sorry about the cliffhangers. I'm just going by the movie chapters so I don't choose when chapters end. There'll be more dialogue in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Kite Lizard (Guest): Sorry. Thanks for your review!**

**Monk Monkey (Guest): What don't you get?**

**Dr. Mongoose (Guest): The ice skating will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Barracuda Priest (Guest): I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Unbalanced Hyena (Guest): I'll see if I can include that in the next chapter. Good idea!**

**Juiced Moose (Guest): What a brilliant idea. I could possibly work that in somehow. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lord Destroyer (Guest): I am definitely doing that. Thanks for your review!**

**NikiSpade (Guest): Sorry I was late updating this chapter. Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Anaconda slayer (Guest): I've had enough of doing watching/reading their books/movies fan fictions but I have been contemplating writing a sequel to the movie frozen in my head. I'm not sure if I'll actually find the time to write it though. Thanks for the review!**

**HGHPTFIOSPJ (Guest): Glad you like it! Thanks for your review!**

**Anonymi (Guest): Hey, it's kinda hard. I have been a bit lazy though, which is why this chapter was late. But giving myself a week between chapters leaves me more time to do other things. I do have a life, unfortunately. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Killer Wombat (Guest): I did! I hope it was too your liking. Thanks for the review!**

**Laylah Willis (Guest): That's annoying. Make sure you don't accidentally make him think you 'friend zoned' him, though. That would be a mess. Thanks for your review!**

**Deity Dragon (Guest): I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Death Angel (Guest): Thanks!**


End file.
